A Song For You
by Crystal Selena
Summary: Darien Shields is a successful singer/songwriter that is on the verge of recording the next big hit. All he needs is a little inspiration from a small town deejay to help him make it to the top.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so for anyone who has read this story, it belongs to my friend. She has asked me to post it on here for her since she doesn't have time in her schedule to post it online herself. The original story is on .net and the penname is Lita Karver**_

* * *

"And that was the latest song from Darien Shields called "Fade Away". I hope all you loyal listeners of WESM 102.5 enjoyed it as much as I did. I hate to cut it short but the sponsors make us. We'll be right back after a few messages." The blonde radio deejay slid a button down, taking her voice off the air as the commercials began.

"Smooth, Serena. You need to work on your changeovers." Serena turned her head towards the door to her studio and nearly fell out of her seat. Standing in the doorway was a tall pony tailed brunette.

"Lita! I thought you were still recording your cooking show." The brunette shook her head.

"Nope. The executive producer and director got sick with some stomach bug so no show on how to bake the perfect chocolate cheesecake today."

"You almost sound happy. Did you put something in their food yesterday?" Lita's mouth gaped open in slight disgust.

"No I didn't!" answered the woman as she crossed her arms.

"I am just pulling your leg," the blonde chuckled. "I have a few more minutes before the commercials are over. What's up?" She pointed towards an empty chair next to her, which Lita graciously took.

"Thanks. My feet are killing me!"

"Hey, do you want to promote your show after the commercials?" asked Serena as she took a sip from her Aquafina water.

"You know I hate talking on the radio."

"You? The woman who has a world-famous cooking television show?"

"If I plug my show, will you shut your mouth?" Serena continued to laugh.

"You know I love you, Lita. But to answer your question, yes." Lita playfully shoved her best friend. "Okay, commercials are over. Just grab the headphones right there and I will let you know when to start."

"All right," said Lita as she placed the headphones gently over her ears.

"Welcome back, everyone! For those that are just tuning in, you're listening to Serena's Song Block on WESM 102.5. Before we get to our next request, I have a special guest today. Her name is Lita Kino from Kino's Kitchen. Go ahead and say hello, Lita!" Serena pointed to the brunette, signaling her to start talking.

"Hey everyone!" said Lita as she waved her hand to an invisible audience. Her other hand was fiddling with her hair in nervousness.

"So what is it that you have for us today?"

"I just wanted to say to all you listeners out there that Kino's Kitchen is on at 8:00 pm on the Food Network on Fridays and I hope y'all tune in!"

"Thanks, girl. I can smell the sugar now!" It was now Lita's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, and it is waiting for you!"

"All right, everyone! Enjoy this request for Minako's "Talk All You Want." Serena made the same motion as earlier. "Sometimes, it still surprises me that Mina is a huge star now. Who knew the metaphor-mangling goofball would be that?"

"Believe me, Serena. I wasn't entirely certain she could do it but she did. More power to her. Besides maybe she knows that new hotshot Darien Shields. His songs just make me melt!" Serena stuck her tongue out.

"His lyrics are too mushy for my tastes, but whatever."

"You're going to regret that someday when he visits your radio station."

"Sure. Sure. I'll fall and kiss his feet whenever he comes, but until then, I still don't like his music."

* * *

"Hey, Hey…no, that doesn't sound right," said a disgruntled man as his fingers played a few notes on the guitar sitting across his lap. He then scribbled in a notebook.

"Searching for the next huge hit, Dar?" The raven-haired man looked up.

"No I'm searching for a diamond record, Andrew." He then turned his attention back to his guitar.

"C'mon, "Fade Away" is great!"

"You're only saying that because you got a great drum solo on it."

"Of course."

"You're an ass sometimes."

"Hey, what got you in a pissy mood?"

"I hate radio tours. Talking to people just isn't my thing. On top of that, I haven't written a great song in months."

"Get over it. Your inspiration will come to you before you know it."

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, Son!" Darien couldn't help but laugh at his drummer and friend.

"What station are we visiting on Friday?" asked the rocker as he put his guitar in his guitar case.

"Let me see." Andrew's fingers flipped through a few sheets of paper. "Ah, WESM 102.5 in Lake Martin, Alabama."

"Sounds like some sort of middle of nowhere kind of place."

"Dude, it has the hottest lake resort there! What are you talking about?!"

"Whatever, I am just ready to get off this bus."

* * *

"Well, I hope y'all have had an awesome time listening to Serena's Song Block. I'm Serena Taylor, and I'll be seeing y'all tomorrow! Same station, same time!"

"Good work, Serena, but I still can't understand why you don't just use your real last name."

"People can't pronounce Tsukino as easily as Taylor." Serena took her headphones off.

"Fine then. By the way, we have a guest coming in on Friday. He'll be coming on during your show."

"Okay, who is it?" Serena continued gathering her things as her black-haired boss informed her on her guest.

"Darien Shields." Serena's mouth dropped at the sound of his name, leaving her jacket's left sleeve hanging.

"Oh God! Why him? Why not Minako instead?"

"What's wrong with him? He's a hot singer right now. Besides, Minako had scheduling conflicts."

"Look, it's just that I think his music kind of sucks." Serena put on the rest of her jacket. It was her boss's turn to be shocked.

"You're the first person to say that. But I want you to forget that and be extremely nice to him on Friday."

"Fine," said a pouting Serena. She took her time card and clocked out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Raye, have you heard from Amy yet? She said she was coming for dinner but she didn't say what time she'd be over here," called out Serena as she walked into her apartment.

"Yeah, she said she would be running late by about 20 minutes," her roommate shouted from her bedroom. Serena continued her home-from-work routine.

"God, what a day!" signed Serena as she plopped herself on her living room couch.

"Rough?" asked Raye as she continued to rub her damp, long black hair with a towel.

"Not really. I just got some news about the guest for my show on Friday. I am telling you that I am not looking forward to it."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."

"It's Darien Shields."

"WHAT?! He is going to be on your radio show?!"

"Gee, you sound enthusiastic."

"I only think that he is one of the hottest musicians out there! Please get me an autograph, a picture, a piece of his clothing if you could!" Raye's hands were clasped together as she crawled to Serena on her knees.

"Raye, get off the floor! You look like a groveling idiot right now!"

"Man, aren't you a little pissy, meatball brain?" Raye rose from her knees.

"I'm sorry. I am just not really looking forward to him being on my show. I don't like his music. I play it because the listeners request his songs all the time."

"If I was in your position, I would not be acting like that."

"Thanks, Mom. I needed that." Serena rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

"One day, you are going to regret saying that."

"Lita already told me that today."

"Well I just told you again. C'mon, go get freshened up. Lita and Amy should be here soon." Serena removed herself from the couch and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

_RING! RING! RING!_ Darien picked up his cell phone as it lit up, signaling an incoming call.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Darien! It's Minako!"_

"Oh, hey, Mina! How are you?"

"_I'm good. I just wanted to ask a favor of you._"

"What's that?"

"_I know that you are visiting WESM on Friday._"

"Have you been stalking me again?" Darien could hear Mina chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"_Sure I have. No, it is just that a dear friend of mine works there and you might be on her show. I just wanted you to be really nice to her._"

"I forgot that you were the Little Miss Country Girl from small town Alabama."

"_Funny…_"

"Nah, don't worry. I may hate these radio tours, but I never let it show."

"_Hey, she's quite a looker so maybe it won't be so bad. You might get a date out of this._"

"I don't date radio deejays."

"_Sure. Sure. You'll regret saying that someday._"

"All right, Mina. Good-bye!"

* * *

"Lita, you won't believe this but Serena's going to have…" Serena quickly put her hand over Raye's mouth, regretting the decision as Raye spit some of her spaghetti into it. Serena gagged and rushed over to the kitchen sink to wash it. Amy laughed at the situation as she received a glare from the flustered blonde.

"Good one, Raye. So what's this about, Serena?" asked the brunette as she took a sip of her wine.

"Darien Shields is going to be on her show!" Lita spit out her wine and knocked her glass over as Amy dropped her fork on her plate.

"No way!"

"Seriously?" exclaimed the short blue-haired woman. Everyone then stared at Amy.

"I had no idea you liked this guy," said Raye as she helped Lita clean up the wine mess. Amy then blushed.

"His music is a guilty pleasure…can't help it." The woman then took a bite of her garlic bread. Everyone else in the room shook their head.

"Am I the only one who doesn't think this guy is some sort of god?" asked Serena as she returned to the table.

"YES!" shouted the other three women in the room.

"Y'all are just crazy fans."

"What are you going to ask him?" questioned Raye as she returned to her seat.

"I don't know. Whatever comes to mind."

"It's not fair! You get to touch him!" whined Lita.

"Lita! I won't be touching him!"

"Then how might you shake his hand then when you introduce yourself if you're not going to touch him?" asked Amy, raising one eyebrow towards Serena.

"Okay, I'll shake his hand and ask him a few questions. It's no big deal."

"It's Darien Shields! What could be bigger than that!?" exclaimed Raye.

"Now I thought that I was the whiny one of the group."

"No, that was mainly Mina and you. Now that Mina's touring all the…wait! I bet Mina has his number! Don't stars know stars?" asked Lita as she frantically searched for her cell phone in her purse.

"I don't think we should be bothering Mina about that…"

"Too late," said Raye as she raised her phone to the women at the table.

"_Hey, girls! I miss y'all!_" said Mina through the loud speaker on Raye's phone.

"Mina, we miss you!" said Raye.

"_How is everything going? Amy, what about you and med school? How is that working out?_"

"I am ready to finish. Graduation is on December 15 so put it in your planner."

"_That's a long way away but I'll be there. Lita, I have been watching your cooking show religiously. How is that going for you?_"

"Pretty good. There won't be a new episode this week due to the executive producer and the director getting sick."

"_What did you do? Put salt in some cookies?_"

"No! It was not intentional. They got sick from I don't know what."

"_I'm just messing with you, girl! Raye, what about you and your boutique?_"

"Things couldn't be better! I just had a record-selling month!"

"_Congrats, Raye!_"

"I am very excited about that. Now, to the real reason I called you…"

"_What's that? Have some juicy gossip?_"

"Do you have Dar…"

"Raye! Mina, it's nothing. Raye and the rest of us just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Oh, come on, Serena. Mina, do you have Darien Shields's phone number?" Serena slid her hand down her face in defeat.

"_Yes, and I am not giving it to you._"

"Oh, c'mon, Mina! Friends share things!" pleaded Lita.

"_Sorry, guys. I can't. But, anyway, Serena, are you excited that he is going to be on your radio show on Friday?_"

"I guess."

"_Serena, he's a hot celeb. What more could a woman want?_"

"I just don't see what the appeal is about him."

"_You're going to regret saying that. He's a good guy. Go out with him._" Serena's mouth opened in shock.

"He is just appearing on my show! It is not like I have to go on a date with him!"

"Hey, Amy, Lita, and I would date him in a heartbeat."

"_Serena, I told him to be nice to you and that you were amazingly gorgeous so have fun with him!"_

"Thanks, Mina…" Mina laughed over the loud speaker.

"_Oh c'mon, Serena. Remember, "when at Rome…"_" The singer was immediately interrupted by loud bursts of laughter.

"You'll never change…" Lita managed to say through her laughter.

"It's "when in Rome,"" corrected Amy.

"_Damn it! I knew I would mangle it again! Oh well, at least I'm still the old Mina at heart!_"

"Next time you come into town, we'll have to have one of our girls' nights."

"_Of course. That sounds like a plan to me, Raye. Listen, I have to run and finish some recording, but I promise to call y'all later. I love all of y'all and miss y'all tons!_"

"Miss ya, Blondie!" shouted Lita.

"Come and see us soon!" said Serena, despite the slight embarrassment she suffered from the conversation.

"Talk to you later!" said Amy.

"We love you bunches!" exclaimed Raye.

"_Serena, have fun with Darien on your show and call me with the juicy details!_" The group listened to Mina's last words of the conversation as she soon hung up her phone. Raye hung hers up in response.

"Man, I thought she would give us the number," sighed Raye as she started clearing the dining room table.

"There is a good reason why she didn't," pointed out Serena as she started washing the dishes.

"Oh, do tell."

"Because of fans like you and Lita and Amy," answered the blonde as she pointed a soapy finger towards each of the women. "He doesn't need any more stalkers."

"Well, if you get his number during your show, you better share it with us!"

"I don't even think I'll get his number. For all we know, he could be a very private person!"

"Fine, at least get an autograph for us then," grunted Raye in defeat.

* * *

"Hey everyone! I've got a special surprise for y'all. During tomorrow's show, Darien Shields is going to stop by and talk about his upcoming album so tune in! There will also be a contest to win an autographed copy of his latest single "Fade Away" so get excited!" Serena looked towards her phone, noticing that many callers were already calling in. "Let's figure out what our next song will be. Hello? You're on WESM 102.5! What can I play for you?"

"_Oh my God! I'm on the radio! Oh my God! I just love your program!_" screamed an overly anxious teenaged girl, Serena's usual type of caller.

"Why, thank you! What's your request?"

"_Oh my God! Please play Darien's "Fade Away! I just love that song!_"

"No problem. Here's Darien Shields with "Fade Away!"

* * *

"Her voice sounds interesting," said Darien as he turned away from his radio.  
"_Yeah, and you get to see her tomorrow!_" exclaimed Mina.

"So tell me more about her. I like to be prepared for these radio interviews." Mina was a little hesitant to talk about one of her best friends, especially since she wasn't fond of his music. There was only one way to respond to his question.

"_Now, now. You'll just have to wait!_"

"Fine. I just hope that she won't choke up or something. That gets to be annoying sometimes."

"_The joys of being a celebrity…believe me, I know how you feel. So, are you going to ask her out?_"

"C'mon, Mina. I've already told you that I don't date radio deejays. I am just going into an interview, not the Dating Game."

"_One day, you're going to want a girl around. I am only trying to help you out._"

"Sometimes, I wonder how we became friends."

"_I'm only doing my job, just helping you out with your love life._"

"Whatever, I don't have time for a girlfriend right now. I lead too hectic of a lifestyle right now."

"_Oh, that's right. You're Mr. Hotshot Rocker._" Mina couldn't help but giggle out loud.

"Like I said before, it's a wonder how we became friends."

"_Haha! Now have fun tomorrow. If you hurt her in any way, I'm coming after your ass!_" said Mina as she made the empty threat.

"Now I'm scared." It was Darien's turn to be sarcastic.

"_You know, I bet you are too much of a chicken to ask her out. Start with a small step, ask her for her number or something._"

"If I do that, will you shut your mouth about my love life?"

"_Of course, because then I know I would have won in the end! I know what is going to happen!_"

"Haha! Not a chance! The challenge is on, Minako!" Darien hung up his phone. 'What did I just get myself into?' He then proceeded to sit down and pick up his guitar, playing a few notes that were dancing inside of his head.

"I was the only one…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so for anyone who has read this story, it belongs to my friend. She has asked me to post it on here for her since she doesn't have time in her schedule to post it online herself. The original story is on .net and the penname is Lita Karver**_

* * *

"Serena! I'm about to leave for the store. Anything you need in particular?" shouted Raye as she collected her keys.

"Could you pick up some more bobby pins?" asked Serena as she finished putting her hair up into two balls and ponytails, her signature hairstyle. 'Perfect.'

"I've never seen you take such a long time fixing your hair before. Are you hiding something from me?" said Raye as she glanced into Serena's bedroom before getting her shoes.

"Raye, you know that when I have a guest come to my show, they take pictures. I have to look my best because those pictures go up on websites and in magazines," answered Serena as she combed her bangs. Raye rolled her eyes in response.

"I think you are secretly thrilled that Darien is going to be on your show today. Don't deny it!" The long raven-haired woman waved her finger in a joking manner.

"I'm being serious. I can't look like crap."

"Whatever you say. Anything else you need?"

"Nothing I can think of at the moment but I'll call you if I think of something."

"All right! See you later!" The door shut behind her, the lock clicking. Serena checked herself in the bathroom. Her makeup was light, like usual, but she felt like something was missing.

'Maybe a little more blush? No, maybe this cloth headband will do the trick.' She quickly tied it to her head. 'Perfect.' She smiled, pleased with her look for the day of blue jeans and a black tank top.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Hello?" _CLICK!_ "Hmm, it must have been a wrong number." Serena continued her morning routine.

* * *

"Okay, why did you hang up on her?" asked Darien's stylist Elise.

"I really don't know." Darien raised his arms, allowing the woman to check over the outfit she had chosen for him to wear. "How does it look?"

"Hon, you have never looked better. I like the dark wash jeans on you."

"It's a good choice then. What about the shirt?"

"Looks great. Do you not trust my taste or something?" joked Elise.

"Nah, I just want to make sure that I look good. Every time that I visit a radio station, I have to take a picture with the program's host. It goes on their website and on mine. Plus, it could also end up in a magazine."

"Good point."

Darien then stood in front of a mirror, checking out his overall appearance. The one piercing he had gleamed in the light as the small hoop hung from his right ear. "Man, I need to get a haircut."

"And disappoint your loyal fans that just love that black hair shaggy look?" chuckled Elise as she got her things together. She enjoyed teasing Darien since he was like the son she never had. The rocker laughed in return.

"Maybe you're right," he answered as he smoothed his hair down. "Lake Martin, Alabama, here I come."

* * *

"Hey, Luna. Has my guest arrived yet?" asked Serena as she clocked in for the day.

"He should be here any minute."

"Okay, I'll be in my studio. Just call me when he gets here." Serena felt her stomach flip at the thought that a big celebrity was going to be in her studio. She may have met and interviewed well-known stars before but this was Darien Shields! 'Wait, why am I excited that he is coming? I don't even like his music!' She disregarded the thought and hummed a random tune to herself.

* * *

"Darien, come on in! How was your trip down here?" asked Serena's boss Luna as she opened the door to let him inside her office. "Please, take a seat."

"It was all right. I have never actually been in Alabama before." Darien graciously took the chair sitting in front of the desk.

"I am so glad you could come today. I'm sure you're eager to extend your fan base."

"You got it," said Darien, winking towards the woman. 'Gotta put on the old Darien Shields charm,' he thought to himself.

"Well, let me call in the deejay for the program you are going to be on. Excuse me for a moment."

"No problem." He waved his hand.

* * *

"Knock! Knock!" Serena turned her head as she finished preparing her studio for the day.

"Hey! Is he here?"

"Yep, come and meet him. He's waiting in my office."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Luna then walked back to her office. Serena took a final glance around her studio. "It's as ready as it will ever be." She started humming another random tune as she walked towards her boss's office. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Just don't let your dislike for the music show."

"Come on in, Serena," said Luna from the other side of the door. After Serena stepped into the small office, Darien turned around in his seat. Serena felt her body freeze at the sight of his midnight blue eyes. A certain electricity ran through every vein in her body, a feeling she had never felt before. She had to shake her head to escape the stupor.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Serena Tsuk. I mean I'm Serena Taylor," stuttered the blonde as she put her hand out in order to shake his. 'Remember, this is strictly business. You don't like his music. It just sucks that he happens to be incredibly good looking. No, wait! His music is terrible!'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena. I look forward to our interview," responded Darien as he shook the woman's hand. He looked into her cerulean eyes, feeling an intoxicating pull radiating from them that just drew him further into the mystery of her character. 'Damn! Minako was not lying! Maybe this part of the radio tour won't be so bad.'

Serena cleared her throat, "Why don't I show you my studio just so you can get familiar with the settings?"

"Gladly. It was nice to meet you, Luna!"

"Wait! We have to take a picture, remember?"

"Of course! I nearly forgot! Should we take the picture in my studio?" Luna nodded her answer.

* * *

"I hope everything is to your liking. We should be going on the air soon," explained Serena as she sat down in her chair before placing her headphones gently over her ears. Darien followed suit.

"Lake Martin is pretty nice." 'Oh come on, you can carry a conversation better than that!'

"I like it. The size works for me. Okay, I'll signal when it is your turn to speak. During the show, you'll answer a few phone calls, talk about your upcoming album, nothing too complicated."

"Sounds good." Darien had never had a woman make him so nervous in his life. 'Where's my confidence and charm gone?' Serena watched as the on air light went on.

"Hey everyone! Today's the day! Darien Shields has joined us in the studio today eager to tell us about what is going on in his life. He is even here to give away one autographed copy of his single "Fade Away." I'll explain the rules a little later on in the show. But now, here's Darien Shields!" Serena pointed towards the rocker.

"Hey, Lake Martin! How are y'all doing out there?" Darien stole a quick glance at Serena.

"The switchboard is already lighting up. Feel like answering a few calls?"

"Sure. I'm up for that. That's why I'm here."

"All right, you're on the air. What's your question for Darien?"

"_Oh my God! Darien, will you marry me?_"

"Aren't you sweet?" Darien looked towards Serena and chuckled.

"A little ambitious, aren't you?"

"She is just a bit. My fans are great though. They make me who I am today. I don't what I'd do without them."

"Well then, why don't you treat them to a preview of a song in works?" 'Stupid question, Serena! You can come up with a better one than that!'

"Where would the surprise be? I like to keep my fans guessing on what I will come up with next."

"Well, I'll going to play some music, so everyone pleased stay tuned! Darien will be right back on Serena's Song Block." Serena moved a button down, switching over to a medley of the day's hits.

"Are there going to be more callers like that?"

"Quite possibly. You have got a crazy fan base here that are just obsessed with your music."

"They are my inspiration. I love them."

"You do love them, don't you?"

"Sure do. The business can be hectic. I really don't have time for anything besides my music."

"Interesting."

* * *

"Well, that's the show for today! I hope y'all enjoyed it. What about you, Darien?"

"I had a blast. I can't wait until the next time I come here. I also want to wish another congratulations to Molly for winning my autographed single. Peace out and rock on!"

"It was great having you here. Tune in on Monday for another edition of Serena's Song Block. Same time, same station! I'm Serena Taylor, signing off!"

"What an interesting day! I need some major relaxing time!"

"I'm glad it went well for you." Serena started straightening her studio. Darien watched as she put up her headphones and turned a few switches.

"What do y'all do for fun around here?"

Serena started coughing in surprise. "Well, um, there is a dance hall a lot of the locals go to." Serena heard her voice shake and stutter and cursed to herself.

"I think I might go. I like to experience the local scene in every town I visit before moving on to the next city." Serena then dropped the stack of papers she was holding. She frantically dropped to her knees to clean up the mess.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I am normally not so klutzy in front of people." Darien then got up from his chair and got to his knees to help her clean up the mess. The situation felt awkward. "Oh, it's all right. I can get this. You don't need to help."

"I insist." Before Darien could grab the last sheet on the floor, he felt his hand brush against Serena's. Serena was stunned by the sensations she felt through the touch. They felt strangely good.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Darien felt a little hurt that she rapidly pulled her hand away.

"No worries, Serena." The room grew silent.

"Um, I think your manager is waiting on you outside." Serena quickly got up and put the papers on a nearby table. Darien saw his opportunity, and he couldn't let it get away.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm before she could get out the door. She turned around and found herself looking into those same memorizing eyes again. They were drawing her into them. "Come out with me tonight. I would like to see the town." Serena felt herself begin to shake slightly at the thought of being out with a celebrity. She then cursed to herself silently for the reaction.

"Um, I don't know about that. I actually promised a friend I'd watch a movie with her." Serena lied, and it was too obvious. Darien had to laugh at her flustered appearance. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing in particular. I just thought I would give it a shot," he said as he lifted his hand to scratch his neck in defeat. "Then what about your number? When I come back here, I'd like to give you a call." 'Stupid! Minako already gave me her number! Oh well, maybe she'll formally give it to me anyway.'

Serena felt her stomach fall to her feet and the blood rush from her face. Was the hottest rocker out there asking for HER NUMBER?! She tried opening her mouth but no words came out. 'Damn it! I must look like a complete idiot right now!'

"What's your number?" Darien loved the fact that Serena was so surprised about him asking her for her number, even though he already had it. 'I knew I still had the old Darien Shields charm!'

"Oh, my number!" Serena quickly ripped a piece of paper and scribbled down her number. "Um, I think I hear my mother calling. Bye!" shouted Serena as she ran out the door, leaving Darien standing alone in her studio.

"God, she's so weird and so amazingly gorgeous at the same time," said Darien to himself, letting his thoughts daydream about Serena. He glanced down at the piece of paper and smiled to himself. 'Let the games begin.'

* * *

Serena ran up the stairs to her fourth floor apartment instead of taking the elevator. She was just in too much shock in what had just happened.

"Hey, the bathroom's open if you need to use it," said Raye as Serena ran into the apartment.

"I don't need to pee! I just…I just…hold on, let me catch my breath," Serena managed to say as she gasped for air. Raye returned to pouring a glass of iced tea for herself and then made another one for her blonde roommate.

"I listened to your radio show today while I was at work. It sounded like you had an amazing time with Darien," said Raye as she handed a glass to Serena. Serena quickly took a large gulp.

"Thanks."

"I'm still jealous that I wasn't the tenth caller," pouted Raye as she sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine.

"Let's not talk about the show please."

"Was he a worm to you? Because if he was, I'll burn his ass!"

"There's no need, Raye. Believe me, there is no need for that at all." Serena felt like her blood was still on fire from after her radio show ended. The area where Darien grabbed her arm still felt like electricity was flying off of it. She had never felt the sensations she was feeling now. No guy had ever made her that weak in the knees, especially for a first encounter. 'I don't like his music. I don't like his music.' She kept having to repeat that statement in order to calm herself down. Once she felt that she had collected herself, she told Raye about her day, meticulously keeping out what happened after her show went off the air.

"I wish I was you today! You lived out one of my fantasies that I would not mind saying out loud."

"I did not need to hear that detail."

"So, have you changed your mind about his music after meeting him?" teased Raye as she poked Serena with her elbow. When Serena didn't react immediately, she asked the question again.

"NO! I still don't like his music! God, Raye, what a stupid question! I'm going to go take a bath. If my phone rings, take a message," said Serena as she stomped into her bathroom.

"Serena! Don't forget dinner at Lita's tonight!" Raye managed to shout before she heard Serena slam the bathroom door.

* * *

"Art, did you get a chance to see Serena before she ran out of the studio?" Darien asked his manager as the limo driver drove around to find a restaurant.

"Not a great look. She ran by so fast. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I tried asking her if she could show me around town."

"That's right. You always like to check out the surroundings in the towns you visit."

"Yes, and she freaked out on me, but not in a typical crazed fan way."

"Maybe she's not a crazed fan."

"Yeah right. Anyway, I felt something with her just by looking into her eyes. They pulled me right in and into their mystery."

"Sounds like you're writing a new song." Art continued to look at the schedule book.

"Dude, I'm being serious!"

"Turn it into a new song or something. It could be your next hit about a guy who calls the girl of his dreams after a long time of thinking about it."

"That's right! I'll call her!" Darien immediately dialed Serena's number on his cell phone.

* * *

_RING! RING! RING!_

Raye glanced up from reading her Glamour magazine. Serena's phone was lighting up with an incoming call.

"Serena! Your phone is going off! Do you want me to answer it?" Hearing Raye's voice, Serena removed the eye cover from her eyes. Some of the bubbles in her bath escaped over the edge.

"Take a message for me please!"

"Hello?"

"_Is this Serena?_" The voice was deep. 'Oooo Serena has a dreamy guy calling her!'

"She is unavailable right now, but I can take a message for her."

"_Um, well, could you ask her to meet Darien Shields at the Magnolia Restaurant at 8:00?_" Raye felt her mouth drop to the floor. 'DARIEN SHIELDS WANTS TO GO OUT WITH SERENA!?' She had to shake her head to get rid of the shock.

"Um, certainly! She'll be there!"

"_Thank you. Good-bye!_" Raye slowly returned Serena's phone to the coffee table where it had been sitting.

"Hey, Serena! Someone called saying they wanted to meet with you at the Magnolia Restaurant at 8:00." Serena wrapped herself in a pink towel and walked back into the living room.

"Did they say who it was? Was it a client with the radio station?"

"You could say that. It must be a business dinner then."

"Hmmm, normally I am told about these ahead of time. Oh well! I'd hate to cancel on Lita."

"Don't worry! I think that she will understand."

Serena walked back into her room to search for a formal business outfit. "Hmmm, this black dress will have to do."

* * *

"So, Raye, do you think this is the right look for tonight?" asked Serena as she did a small twirl in Raye's bedroom. Serena was wearing a pair of simple black heels with a black halter dress. Raye chuckled to herself. "What? Something wrong with it?"

"No, I just think you should wear this flower hair pin." Raye placed it in her roommate's hair and then took a step back. 'If only she knew who she was going to meet! I am so jealous of her!'

"Who am I suppose to meet at this dinner?"

"Probably your boss or something. I couldn't recognize the voice." Serena shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Well I'm off! Please tell Lita where I will be and that I am sorry that I am missing out on her dinner tonight!" said Serena as she went out the door. Raye continued to chuckle to herself.

'Serena is in for a huge surprise. Wait until Lita and Amy hear about this!'

* * *

'I still think it is weird for Luna to call for a business dinner with a client at the last minute. So unlike her!' thought Serena as she pulled up to the restaurant at 8:00.

* * *

"Do you think she'll show?" asked Darien to his bodyguard Chad. The host of the restaurant had sat the rocker in a private room.

"I have never seen you so on edge before! Relax! She'll show. You're Darien Shields, the man behind hits like "Fade Away" and…whatever you come up with next!"

"I just have a feeling she won't. Her roommate answered the phone when I called her."

"Stop worrying!" Chad looked towards the front of the restaurant. "Darien, what does this Serena look like?"

"Besides the fact she took my breath away and that is she incredibly gorgeous."

"Enough with the abstract. Some physical qualities please!"

"Sorry. Long, blonde hair, probably about five feet tall, the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Wait. Is she here or something?" Darien felt all of the blood rush to his feet, the same feeling he got when he first saw Serena.

"Because I see her waiting in the entrance of the restaurant. I'll be right back," said Chad as he excused himself from the room.

* * *

"May I help you, Miss?" Serena soon faced the host of the restaurant.

"I'm suppose to meet someone for a business dinner."

"What was his or her name, please? We might have already seated them."

"Excuse me, Sir, but I can bring her to her table. My boss is waiting for her there," said Chad as he approached the host. Serena took a small step back in her attempts to look at the robust man that had approached her. He offered his arm and Serena placed her hand on it.

"So who is your boss?" Serena made attempts at light conversation.

"You have already met him actually." Serena was slightly taken aback. Who could she have met that had such a huge client! At least he was huge in comparison to her small stature. "He will formally introduce himself again. He's right in here," said Chad as he pointed Serena into the room where Darien had been sitting.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come tonight." Darien managed to rise from his seat despite having no feeling in his legs. Serena stood in disbelief. Her heart was beating like a drum inside her chest. Darien Shields had called her phone?! "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know that my business dinner would be with someone I just met this afternoon," Serena gulped. "I wasn't expecting it to be you." She felt her cheeks turn red. Darien smiled in response, making her blush even more. 'He has one gorgeous smile. Wait! I don't like his music! I don't like his music!'

"Please, sit down." The handsome rocker pulled out a chair, gesturing her to sit down. Serena walked slowly and sat down. "You can relax. Nothing is going to happen. We won't be disturbed," assured Darien as he took his seat. 'Smooth, Darien. Very smooth.'

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this." Darien looked up from his menu. At that moment, his eyes caught hers. Darien felt a lightning sensation run through his entire body…and it felt so good to him! Serena almost couldn't breathe. His stare was drawing her in deeper, so deep that it scared her. "I've got to go. I have to…have to…well, I just have to go." She quickly started gathering her purse and light jacket. Darien knew he could not let her get away again.

"Serena, wait! Don't leave." Serena stopped. "I asked you here for a reason so would you please stay?"

"I'm not sure," she answered in a shaky voice. Serena stepped closer to Darien, who was now standing. "I can't do this."

"Why? You haven't even given it a try yet." Darien attempted to hold her hand, but she resisted, much to his dismay. He had just pointed out the obvious to the blonde. "At least try to get to know me." Serena felt her nerves ease up and nodded her head.

"Alright." She then returned to her seat.

"So what's your real last name?"

* * *

"Raye, are you SERIOUS?!" screamed Lita in absolute surprise.

"Is the pope Catholic?"

"I guess you are serious. Man. I am shocked! Our Serena is dating a celebrity!"

"But she's dating Darien Shields! Not fair!"

"Okay, she probably not dating him. They just met this afternoon anyway," said Amy as she took off her glasses to clean them.

"But she is out with DARIEN SHIELDS right now! I answered her phone when he called!"

"Amy, I know you're jealous too!"

"Sure I am, but, Serena is my friend and I won't be jealous of her." Lita and Raye nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I have to apologize for my actions earlier. I don't know what came over me," spoke Serena as Darien walked her out to her car. Some of the patrons to the restaurant were trying to get his autograph but his bodyguard Chad made sure they didn't interrupt the rocker.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I was going about all of this the wrong way." Darien smiled shyly, causing Serena to blush. He liked making her blush. She had blushed throughout the entire meal.

"I did have a good time once I managed to relax."

"Trust me. Just because I show up in a few magazines, you don't have to be nervous. I'm pretty much a normal guy."

"That's good to know. There's my car. Thanks for a very nice evening." Serena then proceeded to unlock her car and opened the door.

"If I call you again, will you be the one to answer?" Serena nodded and smiled. Darien gently took her hand and kissed the top of it, causing the small blonde's face to turn a deep shade of red. He smiled in response. "Good night. I hope to see you again," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Darien turned and starting walking towards his limo but not before he could glance into her cerulean eyes.

"Chad, I think I've found my inspiration," said Darien as he and his bodyguard got into the limo.

"Oh, are you ready to start writing material for your album?" asked Art, who had been sitting there on his laptop.

"Yeah." Darien felt like his head was still on Cloud Nine. "When is the earliest time we can come back here?"

"Hmmm," Art searched through the schedule. "Well, the radio tour ends in about three weeks but you've got an appearance on a couple of talk shows first. There may be a chance for you to come down for at least a day before those appearances."

"All right. Keep that open. I want to be down here."

"So you found some inspiration?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, I sure did," responded the rocker. Darien's thoughts drifted towards a certain radio deejay.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so for anyone who has read this story, it belongs to my friend. She has asked me to post it on here for her since she doesn't have time in her schedule to post it online herself. The original story is on .net and the penname is Lita Karver**_

* * *

"Serena! You won't believe who is on the cover of People magazine!" yelled the voice of Raye. Serena rubbed her eyes awake as she pushed her sheets off of her legs.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" The sleepy blonde walked into the kitchen and took the milk out of the refrigerator and a box of cereal from the pantry.

"It's 10:30 in the morning, Sleepyhead. Here! Look at the cover!" Raye placed the magazine on the kitchen counter and pushed it towards her roommate. Serena picked it up and brought it close to her eyes.

"Darien Shields has new woman in his life…" Serena read the headline out loud. At that moment, she felt her heart drop. The photo on the front was of she and Darien at the Magnolia Restaurant. "Raye, this was from last week! How would it get out to the national magazines so quickly?!" Serena started to freak out. "I don't want my picture here!"

"Serena, calm down! You should call Mina and see if she can do some damage control for you." At that moment, Serena's cell phone in her room rang.

"Oh God! Strangers are already starting to call me!"

"It's an odd number. Do you want me to answer it for you?" Serena nodded yes. Raye cleared her throat before she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she coughed, as if she was speaking like a man. Serena chuckled at her roommate's imitated voice, garnering a glare from the fiery woman. She immediately clasped her hand over her mouth in her attempts to smother her laughter.

"_Serena?_" spoke the woman on the other line. It was Mina! Raye quickly handed the phone over to Serena, mouthing to her who was on the other line.

"Mina! What am I going to do? I can't have my picture plastered everywhere. I don't want to be famous! I like my life now!" rambled the blonde.

"_Serena, take a deep breath,_" commanded the singer, an order that Serena followed. "_Now, I will take care of this in the best way that I can. There may not be instant results though, but I will try._"

"Okay," stuttered Serena. She was scared by the thought of strange photographers hounding her for a picture that she wasn't willing to give.

"_So far, I don't think that they have revealed much about you so you may be okay for now. Be wary though and don't answer any questions that you do not feel comfortable answering_," said Mina. Serena trusted her word and made a mental note.

"But, what about Darien? What if he does some asshole rock star thing and tells a bunch of lies to the press?" said Serena as she started biting her fingernails. Raye was still listening in on the conversation to her roommate's relief.

"_I've already talked to him and he promised not to mention a word about y'all's date._" Serena felt blood rush to her feet at the mention of the word date. Memories from that night started flooding themselves into the forefront of her mind. She quickly shook her head and released it from the feeling of slight euphoria.

"What is going to happen then?" Serena asked.

"_Well, we can hope that the hype dies down, but you never know. I guess just don't do anything that would draw a lot of attention to yourself,_" answered Mina. Serena cut her off before she could finish.

"But I'm a radio deejay! People hear my voice!"

"_Yes, but they don't see your face._"

"Good point," commented Raye.

* * *

"God, I feel bad for Serena right now. She is going to be in the public eye now."

"Darien, why are you worrying about that? She's gorgeous so it is not going to hurt your image. Besides, she probably wanted it that way," answered Andrew as he continued to play an imaginary set of drums.

"She didn't come across as that type that craved the spotlight. Actually, she appeared to me as being the type that hates it," said Darien as he continued pacing the aisle on his tour bus. The cell phone in his pocket hit the side of his leg.

"Dude, you're a celebrity. What girl wouldn't be like that?"

"My gut instinct says she's not shallow like you think she is," responded the rocker as he scratched the back of his neck.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say." He then returned to his drumming. The jolts of the bus knocked his concentration but only for a second. Darien returned to his room in the back of the bus and fell backwards onto his bed. He needed time to think to himself.

'I wonder how she is handling the situation,' he thought to himself. Her face soon materialized in his mind, bringing a smile to his own. He then rolled over on his left side and picked up his notebook. Turning to the page he had been working on last night, he started writing some lyrics for a new song.

* * *

"Raye, what am I going to do? I don't want to be paranoid for the rest of my life, thinking that someone is watching my every move!" shouted the flustered blonde as she collapsed onto the living room couch and covered her face with one of the throw pillows. Raye walked over and took the pillow from Serena's hands.

"Relax! Just try and act like nothing has ever happened. Take Mina's advice and try not to attract any more attention to yourself. Now, I've got to go over to the boutique and look at the account books for a couple of hours. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"Besides rewinding the clock, no," she answered softly. Raye then got up, grabbed her keys from the key rack, and left the apartment. Serena was now listening to silence, except for the birds that chirped outside. To her surprise, it was actually kind of soothing. It allowed her to think without any strong interruptions. Her thoughts immediately carried her mind to that evening with Darien Shields.

* * *

"What makes you think that my last name isn't Taylor?"

Darien chuckled to himself, "Well, when you first introduced yourself, I heard you start with Tsuk before you said Taylor." Serena immediately blushed and looked down into her lap, making the rocker smile. 'She looks cute when she blushes.'

"It's Tsukino. I use Taylor because no one has been able to pronounce my last name properly. Hearing it mispronounced so many times can be a bit irritating," answered Serena. She continued to wrap the napkin in her lap around her fingers nervously.

"Tsukino…" said Darien. Serena perked up. He said it correctly! "I like it!" For the first time that evening, Darien saw Serena smile. It nearly knocked him out of his seat and onto the floor. He steadied himself by grabbing the edge of the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Hehe, don't worry. I'm fine."

* * *

Serena felt herself smile at the memory. She had to admit to herself that he was very attractive for a celebrity. Her heart fluttered as his face materialized in her mind. Once again, she had to shake her head from its euphoric feeling at the thought of his midnight blue eyes. 'I don't like his music. I don't like his music.' She then rose from the couch and went along with the rest of her day.

* * *

"So, Darien, what is this about a new woman in your life?" asked Sam, the radio deejay in the next town on Darien's radio station tour. The rocker felt his heart stop.

"Um, well, it is nothing to be concerned with. I am more focused on preparing for the next album right now. I don't have time for a relationship," he responded as coolly as possible.

"Interesting, so was this just some sort of one time fling then?" Sam asked. Darien was really starting to dislike the guy for prying so much.

"Why don't we just talk about my music? I'd like to keep my personal life as private as possible." Darien could see that Sam felt defeated in his quest for answers about this mysterious new woman. The conversation then switched over to his music, but Darien's thoughts continued to be dominated by Serena's face. He felt oddly at peace and he liked the feeling.

"So, can we get a listen of your latest?" Sam's question knocked Darien out of his stupor.

"Well, um, I normally don't give sneak peeks, but maybe I can make an exception. Is there a guitar around?" responded the rocker. He watched as Sam waved to his assistant in the room. Darien felt some of his latest lyrics run around in his head. They soon formed into an image, an image that made Darien's mouth form another smile. The assistant soon returned to the room with Darien's guitar and handed it to Darien.

"Here's a first listen to a song from Darien Shields. Enjoy!" Sam pointed to Darien and he immediately started playing a few notes.

"It doesn't have a title yet, but I hope y'all will enjoy it," said Darien as he got into the beginning of the song.

"Finally I figured out/But it took a long, long time/But now there's a turnabout/Maybe 'cause I'm trying,"**(*)** sang the rocker. As the words continued to come out of his mouth, he couldn't help but feel his heart beating hard against his chest. He knew that it wasn't because he was performing a new song. He liked performing or else he wouldn't have started a singing career. It was that he was seeing his inspiration in front of him and it scared him a bit. Was he having feelings for a woman he still hardly knew? He continued the internal debate with himself.

"Wow! That was awesome! Where did that come from?" asked the deejay as Darien completed the song. He felt his heart stop. Was he willing to reveal the inspiration for the song?

'No. I can't just yet.'

"Sometimes the words just come to me in my sleep and I write them down," he answered coolly as he handed his guitar to his assistant. 'Good answer, Dar. That was a good one.'

"I am still in awe. You better put that song out soon! It will be in high demand before you know it."

"Well, I have to record the album first, but I can promise it will be the first single released from it."

"Y'all heard it first!" Darien continued to listen to the deejay as he brought the program to commercials. At that moment, Serena's face returned to the forefront of his mind, making him feel content. He then tried to imagine himself singing the song to her since she was the inspiration for it.

'Wait a minute! Where did this come from?' His heart started racing. He didn't know what to think. Serena was obviously someone that had entered his life for one reason or another but how was it that she was already dominating his thoughts?

* * *

Serena had struggled her way through the rest of her Saturday, trying to do different things to keep her mind off of the fact that there was a glimpse of her face on the front of a national magazine. She then fell flat on her bed after she had finished scrubbing her bathroom.

"I'm wiped. What time is it?" she asked herself. She sat up and looked at the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand that stood next to her bed. It read 6:30. At that moment, her stomach growled. She then laughed to herself. "I think I'll call Amy and see if she wants to go out to eat."

"_Hey, Serena! How are you doing?_"

"I called to see if you wanted to go out to eat. Raye may be able to join us later."

"_That sounds like a good idea. I get off work at 8:00, but I will call you then._"

"That sounds great! You pick the restaurant all right?"

"_Okay. I'll talk to you later!_" Serena placed her cell phone on the nightstand and lay back onto her bed, allowing her thoughts to drift wherever they wanted to go. Almost instantly, they drifted towards Darien. Her heart started to beat hard against her chest. She immediately sat up straight and clutched the material of her shirt in surprise. 'What? How is he having this effect on me? I hardly know him!' she debated to herself. Yet, she couldn't deny that he DID have an effect on her, and it wasn't because he was a famous rocker. It was something different, something that she was having difficulty pinpointing. 'I don't like his music! I don't like his music!' Serena then decided to get in the shower.

* * *

"_So, Serena, where would you like to go?_" asked Amy, returning Serena's phone call from earlier.

"Some place simple and laidback. I am too tired to dress up," she responded calmly.

"_I know the perfect place! I'll pick you up in an hour! Lita will be with me as well if that is okay._"

"Of course it is okay! See you soon!" After hanging up the phone, she sat back down in front of her vanity and finished putting her hair up in its signature style. After putting in the last bobby pin, she felt satisfied with her appearance. 'I wonder what Darien would think…' She stopped the thought before it could be finished. Why would she be concerned with his opinion on her looks? Why does she need his approval all of a sudden? Still, the thought of him telling her that she looked beautiful was a pleasant thought, which brought a smile to her face.

"Serena! I'm home!" shouted Raye as she walked into the apartment and started her home from work routine.

"Hey! Do you want to go out to eat with Amy and Lita?" asked Serena as she gathered her purse and light jacket.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to freshen up," responded the raven-haired woman as she walked into her bathroom to wash her face. Serena got up and walked into the living room and turned on the television. The news was on.

"In entertainment news, Darien Shields reveals his next untitled single on a stop on his radio station tour. All I can tell you is that the single is hot!" spoke the entertainment reporter as sound clips of the song he had performed on the radio were playing in the background. Serena's mouth dropped to the floor, both in surprise and somewhat anger. He wouldn't perform on her show, but, maybe that was a good thing considering the photo on the cover of People. As she listened to the acoustic song, her heart felt at ease for some strange reason. She liked the song! It sounded so sweet to her.

"Serena, what are you watching?" asked Raye as she walked into the living room. Serena then proceeded to point towards the television, encouraging her roommate to listen to the report. Raye cocked her head to the side. "Sounds like he is going to release a new song."

"Wait! I thought you were obsessed with him!" questioned Serena.

"I've decided to back off since you're dating him."

"I am not dating him!"

"Then explain to me the look you had when you got home after your evening together," continued Raye, raising one eyebrow. Serena's face turned a bright red. "Just as I thought." Serena couldn't answer the question for some odd reason.

"C'mon, let's just go. Amy is waiting outside," Serena said quickly as she bolted out the door, leaving Raye in the apartment by herself.

"I knew it! That girl has got it bad for him," said the woman to herself as she walked out the door.

* * *

"So have y'all heard the preview to the new Darien Shields's song? I can't wait until it is released!" said Lita joyfully before taking another bite of her pasta. Serena felt herself cringe at the mention of the rocker's name. Her heart started beating even faster. She quickly took a sip of her water.

"No, I haven't heard it yet," answered Amy. Serena remained quiet.

"I think that it sounds great, but, shouldn't we keep our hands off of him for now?" Lita and Amy glared at Raye in disbelief.

"Wait, am I hearing you correctly, Raye? The self-proclaimed number one fan just said she would keep her hands off of her idol?" questioned the blue-haired woman in shock. Raye just nodded her head and discreetly pointed towards Serena. Amy and Lita silently understood what Raye meant, leaving the blonde to stare at each of her friends.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not true!" The rest of the women at the table just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Darien continued to fiddle with the cell phone in his hand, debating on whether to call Serena or not. He was still feeling some sort of guilt over the photo and the fact that he revealed a new song that was inspired by her. His heart started to race again. He could no longer hide the fact that she was the true inspiration for his latest song. To him, there was something different about her and he sensed it the first time he laid eyes on her. She wasn't just another beautiful girl; there was something more.

"Something wrong, big guy?" asked Elise. She could tell the man was preoccupied with something, so she acted on her motherly instinct to the man she considered like a son to her.

"I haven't been the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly. There is just something different. I feel…better."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, if you have been debating on calling her like I know you have, you better do it now or else I will do it for you," responded Elsie as she made the empty threat. Darien laughed at his stylist.

"All right, I will, but don't ask how it went," he said as he walked to his room on the back of the tour bus.

* * *

Serena was glad she now had some peace and quiet to herself. After all, it was about midnight. She climbed into bed and got under the covers. As she reached to turn off her light, her cell phone lit up with an incoming call.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily, rubbing one of her eyes in the process.

"_Serena? I didn't mean to wake you_," answered the voice on the other line. Serena immediately perked up.

"Darien?"

"_Yeah, it's me. I know it is a weird hour to call someone,_" he chuckled.

"A little."

"_I just wanted to apologize to you for the photo on the cover of People. I didn't think about that happening._" Serena smiled to herself.

"Well then, I'm glad you called then." She could feel her cheeks were flushed.

"_I also wanted to say something about the new song I am going to release in the coming weeks. I feel bad that I revealed it on another radio program when I told you that I don't do that kind of thing._"

'God, his voice is so soothing!' "I am not going to hold anything against you for that." Darien felt a huge weight being lifted on his shoulders.

"_I'm glad that you are not upset with me._"

"I'm not."

"_Good, because I wanted to tell you something about the song. It will just between you and me._"

"That's fine." Serena then shifted to a more comfortable position, subconsciously anticipating his answer.

"_Well, um, I am not exactly sure how to say this without making you feel weird,_" stuttered Darien. He was honestly kind of scared of her reaction.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Serena's heart began to beat even faster.

"_You were my inspiration for the song. I mean that the evening we had together was my inspiration. I don't know where it came from but it came and I just had to write it down. It was the perfect release. Please tell me you're not freaked out right now,_" said Darien as he waited for Serena's response. Serena did not know what to think at that moment. Never in her life did she think a song would be written for her. She was honestly freaked out but extremely flattered at the same time. Her heart was now racing at the speed of light. It would be almost an eternity before she responded.

"Um, I really don't know what to say," stuttered the blonde. Darien knew he had to lighten the mood somehow, especially since he just dropped a bomb on Serena.

"_I bet your face is blushing right now,_" he laughed. Serena appreciated the effort.

"Yep, you're right!"

"_It's cute when you blush. I like it._"

"I like your song." Serena was now grinning from ear to ear. 'A hot, dreamy rock star just complimented me!'

"_I'm glad you do. Maybe the next time I come to Lake Martin, I can play it for you. Speaking of which, I'll be back there in a month._" Serena felt her stomach drop to her feet. "_I would hope that we could meet up or something._"

Serena coughed, "I would like that. I would like that very much."

"_I'm glad you would. I promise to keep in contact with you until then, Serena._" Darien really enjoyed how her name just rolled off of his tongue. Unbeknownst to him, Serena really liked it when he said her name. It sounded so beautiful to her. A yawn from the blonde soon broke the mood. "_Hey, isn't it past your bedtime?_"

Serena laughed, "Yes, Father, it is."

"_I really enjoyed talking to you. I promise that my phone calls won't be so late in the future. Sweet dreams, Serena_."

"Good night." Serena then hung up her phone and placed it back on her nightstand. She cuddled up to her pillow, still allowing her head to swim in ecstasy. She felt more at ease now than she did before. Darien's face still sat in the forefront of her mind but she didn't care.

'I still don't like his music. I still don't like his…' Serena fell asleep before she could finish the statement.

* * *

Darien felt like he was on top of the world at that moment. Never in his life had he felt so good!

"Art, cancel the meeting tomorrow. I want to record my song immediately."

"What brought on this new attitude of yours?" his manager asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just feel inspired again!" Darien's manager just shrugged his shoulders.

'Serena, this one's for you.'

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so for anyone who has read this story, it belongs to my friend. She has asked me to post it on here for her since she doesn't have time in her schedule to post it online herself. The original story is on .net and the penname is Lita Karver**_

* * *

"You seem happier, Serena," commented Luna as Serena walked into her office. Serena just couldn't stop smiling, and she had been that way since her last phone call with Darien. She still felt like she was on Cloud Nine.

"I don't know what it is but I just feel better! Life is just awesome right now," sighed the blonde as she took a seat in front of her boss.

"I'm glad to see you like that. I have some news regarding the Lake Martin Festival next year," responded Luna as she searched through a stack of papers. Serena perked up. "We are in charge of booking the performers. I was hoping that you could give me some ideas on who to call."

"Well, Minako would definitely do it since she is from here so let's ask her!" Luna nodded in agreement. "And what about inviting Darien to it? I think that he would be interested in it." Serena's last remark caught Luna by surprise.

"Really? I thought you hated the guy."

"I've had a change of opinion recently. I've decided he's not so bad after all," answered Serena as calmly as possible, even though she felt her heart pound at the thought of his name.

"Uh huh, okay. I'm putting you personally in charge of booking the performers. Run the options by me though. We want this to be the best Lake Martin Festival ever. Got it?" said the woman as she glared at her employee.

Serena gulped and nodded yes. "All right, now go home. You had a great show today." Serena quickly left the room and ran to her studio to gather her things, humming a new song as she did so. She eagerly wanted to get home to see if she had received any email from a certain someone.

* * *

"Finished," said Darien as he took a deep breath. His legs felt cramped, as he had been sitting awkwardly in front of his laptop for over an hour.

"Finished what?" asked his bodyguard Chad. Darien looked up.

"Nothing in particular," he answered as he shut down his computer.

"Nothing in particular is not going to explain why you were sitting in front of that thing for over an hour. Fess up, Rocker Boy." Darien laughed at him.

"Chad, you're one of my good friends, right?" The man nodded. "Well, there are just some things I want to keep to myself until I am ready to reveal them."

"You like someone, don't you?" said Chad as he continued to prod at Darien. Darien froze. "I knew it! Now who is it?"

"It's no one really. We're just friends for now." Darien thought to himself about the idea of him being attracted to Serena as more than just a friend. He liked the idea of her becoming his girlfriend. He liked the idea a lot. Right now, he would have to be just satisfied with her being his friend. 'I've probably already freaked her out with the whole song thing anyway.' Still, it did not stop him from thinking about her.

"Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say."

* * *

"Amy! Raye! It's almost 8:00! Time to watch Lita's show!" shouted Serena as she placed a tray of drinks on the coffee table. She looked at the clock again before turning on the television to the Food Network. "C'mon, y'all!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" answered back Raye as she and Amy walked into the room and took a seat. Amy quietly picked up a cup from the tray and took a sip of the sweet tea. The theme song to Lita's cooking show began.

"Welcome to Kino's Kitchen! I'm Lita Kino and I am excited to have all of y'all watching tonight! How are y'all feeling?" shouted Lita as the audience responded back. The three women continued to watch the show as Lita explained some quick fire recipes for a Southern style picnic. Serena then allowed her thoughts to drift.

'I wonder what Darien is thinking about right now.' She then shook her head. 'Why do I care what he is thinking all of a sudden?' Amy couldn't help but notice her friend's actions.

"Something wrong, Serena?" she asked quietly in her efforts to not disturb Raye as she watched the show. Serena soon found herself back in reality.

"No, there isn't anything wrong. I'm fine," responded the blonde. Amy shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention to the television, but Serena could not. Her mind kept its focus on Darien.

'You know you like him. Don't deny it!' it fired at her.

'No! We hardly know each other. He probably just thinks of me as some other girl.'

'Then why would he write a song that he says is inspired by you? Why don't you explain that one to me?' Serena hated it when her mind ganged up on her. She didn't have a solid answer to that one.

"Excuse me, y'all. I am going to the restroom," Serena lied as she got up from the couch and walked into her room. Sitting down at the computer, she opened up her email inbox. Scanning the list, she saw just mainly junk mail. It was the last entry that took her by surprise. She immediately opened up the email titled "All For You."

"_Hey, Serena. I know that we haven't talked in a while. Well, we haven't talked since last Saturday actually. I'm sorry about that. I know that we both lead busy lives, you especially with your radio program. I have been thinking about this a lot lately and have wanted your opinion on it. What do you think about us being friends? Yes, I know that I wrote a song in your honor, but you're a great girl and I just wanted you to know that. I hope I am not freaking you out with all of this. Man, I am acting really weird. Damn it! Hehe, I'm sorry for the language. I look forward to hearing from you soon. If I don't response back immediately, don't worry because I will respond back. I don't like to leave people hanging like that because that is not the Darien Shields way of doing things. Okay, now I am just rambling. You'll hear from me soon. Oh, and make sure to be on the lookout (or should I say listen out) for your song. Stay beautiful, all right?_

_Darien_"

Serena smiled at she sat back in her chair. She liked the idea of becoming friends with Darien. She liked the idea a lot, especially if he told her to stay beautiful. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red in response, something she wished that Darien could see at that moment. He had told her she looks cute when she blushes.

Raye's voice soon shook her out of her stupor, "Are you doing all right, Serena? You're going to miss the rest of Lita's show if you don't get your ass back in here!" Serena was mildly angry for a moment since Raye interrupted her thoughts about Darien but quickly got over it.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Her email reply would just have to wait a few more minutes. It would allow her the proper time to think of a response that would not make herself sound star struck.

* * *

"Minako!" screamed a number of young fans as Mina walked out onto a stage for her latest talk show interview. The host of the show stood and clapped as the longhaired blonde in a simple black dress walked out and waved to the audience.

"Minako, we're so glad to have you here with us on the show today," said the female host as she finished shaking the blonde's hand.

"It's always a pleasure! I love being around my awesome fans!" she said in excitement.

"Well, what have you been up to lately?" asked the woman as she began the interview. Mina answered questions, as truthfully as she could, smiling every time a fan yelled her name and that he loved her.

"I can tell you so far that my year is looking great!"

"That is always good to hear. Now, I have some celebrity gossip questions for you, just to see what you know." Mina tensed up a bit. "Is Darien dating someone? There have been rampart rumors going around about some blonde he was seen with a couple of weeks ago. Would you fill us in on the details?"

Mina did not like that question at all. Most importantly, she hated the fact that the interview had steered in another direction of just gossip. She took a deep breath and responded, "Now wouldn't that question be better suited for Darien and not me?" She gave a big sigh of relief that she said the words without a hint of disgust. She was determined to respect Darien's privacy and to protect Serena from the public eye.

"Aww, nothing at all?" The host was beginning to pry too much.

"Sorry, I don't know much on that," Mina lied.

"The world knows that y'all are friends."

"I know, but as a friend, I won't reveal anything," said Mina as she winked towards another amorous fan. The interview continued awkwardly but Mina kept her mind on the phone call she would make right after she got back to her hotel room.

* * *

"Good night, Raye! I'll see you in the morning!" shouted Serena as she walked into her bedroom.

"Night, Blondie!" Raye managed to say before a yawn overtook her voice.

Serena softly closed her door so she wouldn't disturb her roommate. Before she climbed into bed and under the covers, her blue eyes stared at her computer. 'It's been a day and I still haven't responded to Darien's email.' Serena immediately got off of her bed and sat down in front of her laptop, using the attached mouse to click on the icon for her Internet and her email inbox. She was surprised to discover two emails from the rocker.

"_Hey, Serena! I hope that you have had a great 24 hours since my last contact with you. I just wanted to let you know that I recorded the song today and that you are going to be the first one to have the recorded version. I really hope you like it especially the song title. Man, I am sounding way weird for a guy. I hope that you are able to stand that. Hehe, who knew that a rocker would be like this? I sure as hell didn't, but it really doesn't bother me. I like the feeling. Wow, a new song possibility? I want you to be the judge of that. Does that sound like a plan? Hehe, I hope so. Well, I will be seeing you soon. Are you still staying beautiful? That is a stupid question because you're gorgeous._

_Darien_"

"Hmmm, where is the song?" Serena then clicked to read the next email.

"_Hey, Serena! It's Darien again which you probably figured out already. My stupid ass self forgot to attach the file to the last email. It IS attached to this one so no worries. It's called "All For You." Please tell me what you think. Your opinion is of value to me._

_Darien_"

She felt her heart jump all the way to the ceiling before she grabbed her headphones and plugged them into the computer. After saving the file, she played it at a comfortable volume.

_**"Finally I figured out**_  
_**But it took a long, long time**_  
_**But now there's a turnabout**_  
_**Maybe 'cause I'm trying**_

_**There's been times, I'm so confused**_  
_**All my roads, They lead to you**_  
_**I just can't turn and walk away**_

_**It's hard to say what it is I see in you**_  
_**Wonder if I'll always be with you**_  
_**But words can't say, And I can't do**_  
_**Enough to prove,**_  
_**It's all for you**_

_**I thought I'd seen it all**_  
_**'Cause it's been a long, long time**_  
_**But then we'll trip and fall**_  
_**Wondering if I'm blind**_

_**There's been times, I'm so confused**_  
_**All my roads, They lead to you**_  
_**I just can't turn and walk away**_

_**It's hard to say what it is I see in you**_  
_**Wonder if I'll always be with you**_  
_**But words can't say, And I can't do**_  
_**Enough to prove,**_  
_**It's all for you**_

_**Rain comes pouring down**_  
_**Falling from blue skies**_  
_**Words without a sound**_  
_**Coming from your eyes**_

_**Finally I figured out**_  
_**But it took a long, long time**_  
_**But now there's a turnabout**_  
_**Maybe cause I'm trying**_

_**There's been times, I'm so confused**_  
_**All my roads, They lead to you**_  
_**I just can't turn and walk away**_

_**It's hard to say what it is I see in you**_  
_**Wonder if I'll always be with you**_  
_**But words can't say, And I can't do**_  
_**Enough to prove,**_  
_**It's all for you**_

_**It's hard to say what it is I see in you**_  
_**Wonder if I'll always be with you**_  
_**But words can't say, And I can't do**_  
_**Enough to prove,**_  
_**It's all for you**_

_**It's hard to say**_  
_**It's hard to say**_  
_**It's all for you"**_ **(*)**

Serena felt a smile crawl across her face. To her, the song was amazing, even though she had claimed to dislike his music. But, what woman would not think that? He wrote the song for her, for her! Serena liked the guy. There was no more denying that fact. The song title was her favorite part most of all. Her response just came naturally as her fingers rushed over the keyboard. It was nearly 3:30 before she felt she had written the perfect reply. Serena yawned and then crawled into her bed, falling asleep the instant her head touched her pillows.

* * *

Darien shot out of his sleep and he knew that it wasn't due to the bumps his tour bus encountered on the road. He had a gut feeling that an email from a beautiful blonde was waiting for him and it couldn't wait until the morning. Grabbing his laptop, he immediately opened his email.

"_Darien, I apologize for not responding to your first email. Do forgive me for that. I was very pleased and flattered to see the emails from you. They brought a smile to my face, something that I wished you could have seen because you told me that you liked my smile. God, I am blushing as I write this! I am such a girl! Sorry, I got off track. All I can say about the song is…it's wonderful! You were right! The title is my absolute favorite part! It fits the song perfectly. I really love the song. I am still really thrilled that you considered me as your inspiration. You're really sweet and I am lucky to have met you. And, what do you mean that you will see me soon? Anyway, I will stay beautiful…for you._

_Serena_"

"Holy shit!" were the first words out of Darien's mouth. He was shocked at Serena's reply but in a good way. He felt like he could have been on the top of the world at the North Pole at that moment. The only problem with that was that Serena would not be by his side. He had to shake his head. 'What? There is no way I am falling for her!' Yet, the rocker had to admit to himself that he did like the woman a lot. He soon found himself staring at the calendar that hung on the back of his door. One of the squares was circled in a bright red marker. At that moment, his mind made a decision. For some reason, he could not wait until that day came because he knew that he would see Serena again, his beautiful blue-eyed Serena. Maybe he should get Mina to find out how Serena feels. After all, her phone call earlier that night sounded like she knew something. Darien yawned and rested his head back on his pillow, allowing his dreams to take over.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so for anyone who has read this story, it belongs to my friend. She has asked me to post it on here for her since she doesn't have time in her schedule to post it online herself. The original story is on .net and the penname is Lita Karver**_

* * *

Soft white fabric whipped around her legs as Serena continued walking along the water's edge. Small waves lapped at her feet, filling the footprints behind her as well. She rubbed her arms in comfort from the cool sea breeze. Her summer dress was not a good blocker against the gentle wind.

"Are you cold, Miss?" Serena wiped the bangs from her face and turned around. A pair of midnight blue eyes managed to catch her glance.

"Darien? I thought you were on tour," said the blonde as she took a step closer towards the rocker. He shook his head no.

"Not today at least. Would you like to borrow my jacket?"

"That is kind of you. Thank you," answered Serena warmly as Darien draped a light jacket around her shoulders. The two walked side by side in silence as the sun was beginning to set. Darien felt like he was finally at peace with his life. A gorgeous girl was walking beside him, one that he cared for deeply. He knew she was returning his feelings with just as much emotion for him. Before he could realize what was going on, he felt his fingers weave themselves between hers.

"The skin of her hands feels like silk!"

"Thank you," Serena said softly. Darien felt the air escape his lungs as his face turned a bright red.

"Did I say that out loud?" Serena chuckled and raised up on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Serena sighed as the sun began to shine through her windows. She managed to stretch and yawn before opening her blue eyes. "That was a great dream." The dream had been the same for the past week where it ended with Serena kissing Darien on the cheek. It always put her heart and mind at ease and made her feel like nothing could ruin her day. She gradually got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom to take a shower.

"SERENA!" Raye's scream knocked out any sleepiness left in the blonde's body, making her trip over a pile of clothes.

"What the hell, Raye!? I just woke up so give me a minute!" shouted Serena as she rubbed her bruised elbow.

"I'm sorry but I don't think this can wait! Trust me!" exclaimed Raye. She then turned towards a person standing in the kitchen, mouthing to him to keep his voice down. She did her best to smother her laughs.

"What is it?" said Serena as she walked into the living area of the apartment. Before she allowed Raye to introduce their guest, Serena's mouth gaped open. She felt her knees buckle under the shock of seeing Darien Shields standing in her kitchen.

* * *

"Serena, are you all right?" said Darien as he raised her up to her feet. He made sure that her frame was steady by wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using the other hand to help her to her feet.

"I'm fine," Serena answered slowly. She then looked into Darien's eyes and felt her heart begin to pound inside her chest. "I guess I just passed out from the shock." She couldn't help but notice how close she was to the rocker's muscular frame. "When did you…how did you…why?" Darien chuckled at Serena's flustered state. He guided her to the couch that sat in the living area of her apartment.

"I'd just thought that I would surprise you. I had some free time and so I thought that I would come and visit you," answered Darien. His hand still remained on top of Serena's. Serena's heart continued to race. At that moment, she frantically ran her eyes around the apartment.

"Where's Raye?"

"She had to leave for work."

"But why did you stay?"

"Your roommate asked me to make sure that you came to. Besides, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Electricity was flying through his veins at that moment. It grew even stronger as he watched Serena's face blush. It made him smile. "You're cute when you blush," he managed to say as he squeezed her hand. Serena's eyes subconsciously attached themselves to Darien's gaze. It would be a long moment before she spoke.

"I'm sorry that I am not looking my best."

"No worries. Now go get ready. I'm taking you out," said Darien as he lifted Serena from the couch, keeping his eyes on hers. He watched as a veil of surprise draped across her face.

"What? What did you say?" stammered the blonde. Darien then took his other hand and wiped some of her hair to the side. Serena took a sharp breath as his fingers gently ran across her forehead. Serena was ecstatic!

"I, Darien Shields, want to take you, Serena Tsukino, out," smiled the rocker. He chuckled as her face became a dark shade of red. She pouted at his laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You blush a lot. Just a mannerism of yours that I find amusing," he responded as he stood up, encouraging the radio deejay to follow his lead. "Get ready for the best day of your life." Serena smiled and ran into her room. A loud crash soon followed, quickly grabbing Darien's attention.

"I'm fine! No worries!" Serena quickly shouted. The raven-haired rocker laughed to himself.

'Another quirk to love,' he thought as his mouth turned into a small grin. Almost immediately his mind began to drift and think about the past couple of days and nights. 'I honestly haven't felt as good as I do now.' He allowed his dark eyes to scan around the apartment that Serena and Raye shared. Finding the radio, he turned it on.

"_Here's the latest from America's best looking new artist Darien Shields but before I turn it to the music, let's discuss something. The guy records such a moving song in such a short period of time. Where did it come from? Is it about somebody or should I say about some girl?_" Darien felt his heart jump leaps and bounds at the memory of when he first wrote the song. It had certainly been a hastily written song but his feeling for the inspiration was so strong at that moment.

"Darien?" spoke Serena's soft voice. She took a few careful steps into her living room. It wasn't long before her blue eyes captured the man's attention.

"You look so beautiful," Darien managed to say as he walked towards the breathtaking blonde. Serena proceeded to blush at the compliment. She didn't think that her simple white dress would garner such sweet praise. Her heart began to race as Darien slowly took her hands into his. She gulped as his somewhat calloused fingers brushed against her skin. Her blood became hot as it raced through her body. Her response remained a red face.

"Thank you," she whispered. Darien saw the slight opportunity to act on what his heart commanded him to do but fearful thoughts of the consequences stopped him. An awkward silence fell as the two kept their blue eyes locked on each other.

Darien managed to make his mouth move and gulped, cursing silently to himself. Serena chuckled at his change of expression. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"No worries, Darien. Now what did you have in store for today?" asked Serena as she felt her heart skip yet another beat. The rocker finally managed to return to his senses at her little reminder of his purpose standing there practically in the small town radio deejay's arms. It brought a smile to his face.

"The day has yet to be unseen," Darien responded. Serena tilted her head in confusion. Now, it was Darien's turn to chuckle. "I'm guessing that didn't make any sense." Serena just smiled and nodded her head. Darien leaned in closer, touching her forehead with his own, "It's a surprise then."

Serena shuttered as she felt his breath flow across her face. "I like surprises," she barely whispered. Darien then took a stronger, but still gentle, grip on her hand and led her to a waiting car outside.

* * *

"How did you manage to find this place?" asked Serena as Darien pulled out a chair for her. The two had ended up at one of Lake Martin's most secluded eateries, a place that not even Serena had heard of.

"I had a little help from a friend. Perhaps you know her," answered the rocker as he took his seat at the table. He then turned and spoke a few words to his bodyguard Chad who then promptly left the room.

"I'll have to thank Mina later." The blonde then glanced towards the window that overlooked part of the namesake for the town. The sun was just starting to lower itself, shedding its golden colors across the water. The scene was quite beautiful and so was the company.

"Serena, is everything all right?" Serena shook her head and brought it back to reality. She quickly nodded before she took a sip of her sweet tea that had been placed before her.

* * *

"Lunch, or should I say dinner, was wonderful. Thank you, Darien," said Serena as the rocker gestured her into the car. Behind him, Chad was warding off a few eager fans, making sure that the rocker and his date were not disturbed.

"The day has only begun for you. There is more in store," answered the man as he closed the door behind him and took a seat next to the blonde. Serena eagerly took his hand and leaned her head on his strong shoulder. Darien's muscles tensed up slightly at the simple gesture but quickly relaxed and reveled in the sensations her touch caused. It allowed his mind to think about how even a month could change his personal life around. Not only had he further established himself in the music industry, he had also met a wonderful woman that was growing on him every single day. 'Hell, I have even written a song that was inspired by her,' thought the rocker. His eyes glanced down towards Serena's head and found her sleeping. 'She looks so peaceful,' he managed to think before fatigue took over him.

* * *

"Darien, we've arrived," said Chad's voice, waking up the rocker. Darien rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Serena, wake up," he said gently, watching the blonde's eyes slowly flutter open. He watched as she sat up straight but still keeping her fingers weaved with his own.

"Where are we?" asked Serena as she looked out the windows of the car. Darien gently tugged on her hand.

"A little impatient, are we?" smirked the raven-haired rocker. He chuckled when Serena pouted at him. "We're on the other side of Lake Martin where some of the beaches are." The blonde's muscles tensed up.

"Aren't you afraid of being spotted by a photographer or something? It's a lot more populated in this area than where I am." A genuine concern could be heard in her voice. Darien shook his head.

"Why should I be?" he smiled, causing the blood to rush to Serena's face yet again.

'His smile is amazing,' she thought to herself as Darien led her out of the car towards a small rocky pathway. Thanks to the tall pine trees, none of the paparazzi had spotted the couple making their way to a small stretch of shoreline and the rocker's bodyguard would make sure of that. Serena observed the surroundings carefully, noticing that the branches of weeping willows barely skimmed the surface of the water. "Darien, it's beautiful! How could I have missed this?" The rocker watched as the woman's eyes sparkled while analyzing every last plant along the lake's edge. They drew him into unfamiliar territory.

"C'mon, Serena, let's sit down here," asked Darien as he pointed towards a patch of sand just in the shade of the willow trees. Serena eagerly obliged his wish. As she sat down, she noticed how deep in thought her male companion was.

"Something wrong?" inquired the blonde. Her voice knocked him back to reality.

"No, it's nothing," he answered hesitantly. The pair fell into a long silence as each of them gazed out over the water as it reflected the setting sun.

"Darien, I have a question for you." Turning his head, Darien looked towards the most captivating eyes he swore he had ever seen in his life. "Why?" The question took him aback.

"Why what?"

"Well, how do I say this without sounding weird. Darien," she took a deep breath. "Why me?" Darien was almost at a loss for words. No coherent thought came into his mind, making the color of his face drain. At that moment, she felt a part of her heart die. 'Oh no! I've crossed the line and screwed up any opportunity I had with him! Damn it!'

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," she frantically said as she rushed to her feet. "That wasn't right of me to ask. I mean, that was way out of line and so wrong and so stupid." Serena then started to walk away as she continued to ramble out her apology. Darien quickly scrambled to his feet and went after her, catching her right arm. The motion startled the blonde, her head whipping back to face the most captivating eyes she had ever seen. Unbeknownst to Darien, they took her in deeper than before.

"Serena, what is the matter?" Serena turned her head away in embarrassment. Darien then took his hand and placed it gently under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Look at me and understand this. There is something about you that I haven't seen or felt in a woman before and it makes me feel good. Hell, it makes me feel really good, almost to the point where I can't explain it." Darien slipped his other hand around Serena's slender waist, not noticing her muscles tensing up. "You're beautiful and someone that I want to have in my life."

"I don't really know what to say without sounding ridiculous," Serena stammered as she rested her hand on the arm that Darien had around her waist. She slowly realized how comfortable she felt in his arms. His arms felt incredibly strong but also extremely gentle as if he could protect her from anything.

Darien chuckled, "No worries." His laugh put Serena more at ease. The rocker brought his head closer to hers, touching her forehead with his. "Now what I am trying to say to you."

Serena smiled, subconsciously knowing what was coming next, "I'm listening."

"I was hoping if we could start dating," he managed to say. Serena felt her stomach fall to her feet and all of her breath escape her body. Only Darien's soft breathing brought her back to reality.

"So, am I to understand that you are asking me to be your," she struggled to say.

"Girlfriend?" Darien felt his heart stop as he waited for Serena to respond. He watched as Serena's eyes regained that sparkle from earlier except it was even stronger and he felt it. It was a warming feeling that he had never felt before. This was definitely something special.

"Are you serious? I mean, are you really serious? You want me to be your girlfriend and I want you to be my boyfriend?" Serena stopped speaking after she realized what her last statement was. Darien chuckled and felt his face turn red. His dream was coming true.

"That sounds good to me," he smiled. Before Serena could respond, she felt a pair of lips brush against hers. The soft touch of his lips against hers was even more electrifying than when Darien first touched her hand. Serena closed her eyes and reveled in the feelings that her first kiss with Darien was causing. She pressed into it a little bit more, making the rocker's blood rush through his body from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet even faster than the speed of light could have done it. It was turning out the way he dreamed his first kiss with Serena would be, however, he knew he had to leave a little to the imagination; therefore, he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Darien," Serena said softly. She slowly let her hand rub the muscles of his arm. "That was everything I dreamed it to be." He smiled in response.

"Same here. Same here." He gently took her hand and guided her back to their original resting spot. When he saw his guitar case resting in the sand, he made a mental note to thank Chad. "I want to play something for you," the rocker said as Serena sat down. She smiled sweetly towards him. As he sat down, she scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just know this, beautiful. This is all for you," Darien said as he began strumming the opening notes to his song "All For You." **(*) **Serena closed her eyes and listened intently as Darien started singing the lyrics to the song dedicated to her. It put her heart at an instant peace. Nothing could ruin this moment. As she breathed softly, her mind wandered over the events of the past month. She remembered how her friends worshipped the man she was cuddling up to. She also remembered how much she disliked his music and wasn't too fond of him at first. Subconsciously, she kicked herself in the behind for ever thinking like that. Darien may have been a rock star, but he was more than that. She discovered his sweeter and now, more romantic side. He was truly a beautiful man.

The final notes of the song brought Serena back to her current reality. "I've just realized how truly wonderful your song was," she sighed. Darien smiled as he put his guitar back in its case. He laid down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. Serena then proceeded to rest her head on his chest right over his heart. The sound of his heartbeat was so comforting.

"Well, the inspiration is quite stunning," he said as he rested one of his arms around her shoulders. Serena cuddled even closer to her new boyfriend in happiness. The silence was no longer awkward between them, allowing Darien to think about how he swore to his drummer Andrew that he wouldn't date radio deejays because of how untrustworthy they were. He had to mentally kick himself for thinking that because Serena had proved him wrong. She was such a strong light in his life even if it had been only a short time.

"Darien, what about the press?" asked Serena as she glanced into his eyes. She was concerned about how the entertainment world would take this relationship especially since she was from a small town in Alabama and didn't like the spotlight.

As he tightened his wrap around her shoulders, he answered, "Let them think what they want to think. I don't want anything to happen to you. The world doesn't need to know about my personal life. When we're ready, I'll say something." He then sat up, taking Serena up with him. "Besides, I want you to myself for now." Serena smirked at his last statement.

"I like that idea," she said as he lightly kissed her forehead. She then cupped his face with her hand. "You know, you shouldn't be afraid to kiss me now," she smiled. Darien smiled in response as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. The second time around was even sweeter than the kiss before.

* * *

"Thank you for the most wonderful day I have ever had in my life," said Serena as she and Darien stood in front of her apartment door in an embrace.

Darien tilted her chin up and said, "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." He then proceeded to kiss her.

"When will I see you again?" asked the blonde as her fingers brushed against his strong jaw line.

"I have another break in about five weeks. I hate the idea of being away from you for that long," he said as he brushed her bangs out of her face. "Thank the lord for email and the phone. I promise that you will hear from me everyday."

"Hopefully that time will go by quickly. In the meantime, I was wondering if you would like to perform at the Lake Martin Festival next year. I know that talking business is ruining the moment." Darien put a finger to her lips before she could continue. Her nose was engulfed in his fragrance, a memory in the making.

"Of course. I will be there."

"I miss you already," Serena said softly as she nuzzled against his neck. Darien kissed the top of her golden hair.

"So do I. So do I."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so for anyone who has read this story, it belongs to my friend. She has asked me to post it on here for her since she doesn't have time in her schedule to post it online herself. The original story is on .net and the penname is Lita Karver**_

* * *

The sun's rays hugged Serena's face warmly the morning after a day she knew she could never forget. Of course, in the blonde's opinion, nothing was warmer than Darien's protective arms wrapped around her. Pushing her rustled sheets aside, she got out of bed and pulled them into her laundry hamper. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed that Raye hadn't woken up yet and was quite grateful for the opportunity to be by herself and think.

* * *

Darien awoke that same morning, rubbing his eyes to get the drowsiness out of them. The bumps of the road that jostled the man reminded him where he was. Shifting to a sitting position on the side of his tour bus bed, his sheets fell down, revealing a well-sculpted body in night slacks and a head of tousled raven hair.

"Darien, you up yet? We have a scheduled phone interview in a half hour," shouted Darien's manager Art. The rocker groaned in disgust. Walking over to the mirror, he smoothed down his hair and pulled a black sleeveless shirt over his head.

'I wonder what Serena would this of this look?' thought the man as he slightly flexed his arms. The tattoo wrapped around his left arm appeared to grow. His heart started to beat hard against the wall of his chest. A smile crawled across his face.

"Hey, Lover boy. Get your mind off you know who and get this interview done!" shouted Art with more urgency. Darien shook his head and returned to reality.

"Art, what would Mina think if she knew you were really this much of an asshole?" chuckled Darien. From the other side of the door, he could feel his manager who was also Mina's manager roll his eyes. He loved insulting him, but Art knew that Darien never meant a word. He just learned to tolerate his client's strange way of showing that he cared.

"I've known her since she was born, so I think she knows me better than you. Now get out here!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" shouted Darien as he glanced towards his calendar.

* * *

"So tell me about yesterday," asked Raye with an inquiring eye as she took a sip of her coffee. Serena didn't realize she had dropped her fork on her breakfast plate until she heard metal clinging and clanging against the ceramic dish. Raye smirked in response, "Oh, it was THAT good?"

"Shut up. It isn't what you think it is."

"Then what is it? Or am I going to have to call your boyfriend myself?" taunted the ebony-haired woman. Serena felt the blood rush to her face.

"How did you know?"

"Well, when you walked in last night, you had this starry eyed look in your face. So, are you?" Raye responded as she anticipated what she knew was the truth. She always had a hunch about things and usually, she was right. Serena nodded her head slowly, making Raye squeal in excitement. She ran around the table and hugged her roommate. "Holy crap! You're dating a celebrity and not just any celebrity, MY IDOL!" She started giggling like a young teenaged girl.

"Raye! You're starting to act ridiculous!" chuckled Serena as Raye stepped back towards her seat.

"Hey, I can be excited for my best friend, right? So, when are you going to see him again?"

Serena felt her heart sink at the thought of how long five weeks could be for a new couple. "He really won't have another free day until five weeks for now."

"Think positive!" encouraged the woman across the table. "Email him tonight! Send him a looooooove note." Serena threw a crumpled napkin at Raye who laughed in response. "Ok, but, seriously, I support you in just about everything you do and I see that you are happy with a guy for once. Don't blow it!"

Serena raised her hands in defense. "Trust me. I like this one too much to ruin it," smiled the blonde.

* * *

A week had gone by since Darien and Serena had officially started their relationship. Even though there was no face-to-face contact, the emails and occasional phone calls kept the new couple in touch. Things were still a bit awkward but Darien made sure to not lay his feelings on too thick. He strived to be a gentleman, especially a Southern gentleman. He knew he was successful because the messages between them were very flirtatious and sweet. In the meantime, he couldn't let her completely dominate his thoughts. His work had to come in there somewhere.

"So, you put out "All For You" **(*)**, which is a great song, and it is dominating the charts right now! How does that make you feel?" asked Grant Varn, the late night talk show host for the show "Just a Damn Minute!"

"All I can say is that life cannot get any better for me. That is just an added bonus in my career," responded Darien as he shifted around in his chair to a more comfortable position.

"We're going to hear the song later on the show, so all you people watching, you'll have your moment of being a teenaged girl for a few minutes," said Grant as he pointed towards the camera. Darien laughed in response. "So there have been rumors flying around that you're dating someone. No pictures yet of the lucky woman."

"What makes you think that?" said Darien. He felt a small amount of sweat run down his back.

"You run off and disappear for a few days at a time. C'mon, I'm a guy. I think I can guess what you are doing. For now, we've got to go to commercial. Ladies and gentlemen, Darien Shields will be right back on "Just a Damn Minute!" Grant stood up as the stage manager indicated that they had gone to the commercials. "Darien, don't worry about me. I'm just some annoying talk show host with gray hair. It is in my blood to ask the personal questions."

Darien waved his hand, "It's all right. There are just a few things that I'd like to keep private. They'll come to light when they are ready." Grant nodded his head and began speaking to one of the show's producers leaving the rocker to his thoughts.

'God, I sounded like some sort of jackass just now,' thought Darien as he ran his fingers through his hair. He quickly adjusted the blazer he was wearing to distract himself. 'I want to tell the world about Serena, but, I made her a promise. I care about her too much to ruin this relationship, this opportunity to be with her. She is a rare find.' Darien watched as Grant returned to his chair. 'Serena's a rare find, a very rare find. I feel so lucky to have found her before someone else did.'

"And we're back!"

* * *

"Well, y'all, I had a wonderful day with y'all here on Serena's Song Block. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did. Let's take one last phone call before my song sign out. Hello? You're live on WESM 102.5," said Serena as she turned and pressed a button.

"_Hey! It's Minako everyone!_"

"What a surprise! Everyone, it's Lake Martin's own Minako Aino!"

"_Hey y'all!_"

"Minako, how has everything been for you? Everyone here is looking forward to your hometown return during the Lake Martin Festival."

"_Believe me, I can't wait until then. For me, I've been busy. I will be releasing a new song next week so look forward to it! It's called "How, Where, Why." Look forward to it!_"

"It's great to hear from you. You heard it first, SSB listeners! New Minako song next week! Well, that is the end of the show. In celebration of the upcoming Minako single, we'll sign out with another Minako song "Talk All You Want." Have a great weekend everyone!" As Serena finished taking her show off the air, Luna knocked on her door. Serena quickly waved her inside.

"You've got a package waiting in the mailroom," smiled Luna. The blonde looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"When did I start receiving packages here?" Serena got out of her chair and continued her after-show routine.

"Oh I don't know. Since when did you have a secret admirer?" smirked the radio deejay's boss. Serena grinned the biggest grin any girl or woman could possibly grin. She bolted out of her studio with Luna smirking behind her. Upon reaching the mailroom, the blonde felt her heart fly to the ceiling. Sitting on the middle table was a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Her heart continued to swell as she pulled carefully out of the middle of the flowers a small card. She didn't even have to read the card to know who the roses were from; however, she had to read the note from her boyfriend.

"_My dearest Serena,_

_Two weeks away from you had been hard, but I just think of our reunion in the near future and it just makes the time melt away. It is your smiling face and quirky personality that make me realize how lucky I am and how wonderful it is to be yours. The rock star life is great and all, but I love knowing that you are there. Having you is more important to me than anything that money could buy. You're gorgeous. Remember that._

Darien"

Serena clutched the note to her heart as a smile appeared on her face. 'You are too good to me. Just too good to me,' she thought to herself.

"Knock! Knock! It's your buddies Lita and Amy here to get you for our girl's night!" said Amy and Lita in unison, surprising the blonde.

Lita rushed into the room, "Serena, are these from who I think there are from?" Serena nodded her head. The brunette squealed and hugged the woman. Amy joined the bunch and wrapped her arms around her friends.

"He is a good boyfriend! Just like I dreamed!" said Lita. Amy rapped her on the head and gave her a glare that said, '_Stop! Don't go any further! Darien is Serena's man now._' Lita turned her eyes towards her feet sheepishly.

"Lita, you can still idolize the rock star, just not the man," said Serena as she wagged a finger at her friend. "I'll take care of the idolizing of the man," she finished with a wink.

"Now, we have to go buy the pizza and the drinks before Lita's show comes on. Are you almost ready, Serena?" asked the shorthaired woman.

"I'll be a few more minutes. I'm still wrapping up a few things. Wait for me outside," answered the blonde. Lita and Amy walked out of the room. Serena then reached for the cell phone in her jacket's pocket.

"_Hey, Baby,_" answered Darien, glad to hear her voice. It had been a few days since their last phone call.

"I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"_No, of course not. There is always time for a phone call from my girlfriend_," responded the rocker, feeling his heart beat loud in his ears.

"I just wanted to say thank you. The roses are beautiful, Darien."

"_I'm glad you liked them. It is just a little reminder that you deserve only the best._"

"You are too good to me." Serena felt herself smile.

"_I want to be good for you. Wow, that sounded awkward. I guess I shouldn't be the poster child for the romantic rock star,_" Darien chuckled on the other side of the line. His laugh warmed Serena's heart.

"Maybe not, but it works for me."

"_Did you just get off work?_"

"Yeah. Lita and Amy are waiting on me outside to meet them for a girl's night, something we do every Friday. I can't wait to introduce you to them."

"_Well then, I can't wait to meet them._"

"SERENA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE ALREADY! WE CAN'T KEEP RAYE WAITING!" shouted Lita from down the hall.

"Darien, I've got to run before they get really mad," she chuckled.

The rocker sighed, "_I don't want to be the excuse for you being late. Go ahead._"

Serena felt like hearing his laugh again. "Oh c'mon, you're a good reason to be late for something." Silence followed and Serena felt her heart sink. "I'm not really great at trying to make a joke." At that moment, Darien laughed, warming the blonde's heart once again.

"_Stay that way. It was your personality that attracted me to you in the first place. Have a good night, Serena._"

"I miss you, Darien," she said softly.

"_I miss you too,_" said the rocker before hanging up his cell phone. Serena continued to clutch the note and her phone to her heart.

"Now, Serena, how slow are you going to be?" said Amy as she gently picked up Serena's roses. The blonde watched every move her friend was making, as if she was carrying her own child.

"C'mon, Raye is probably already pissed off at us. Get out of La La Land and get moving!" commanded Lita as she grabbed Serena's bag and hand and dragged her down the hall of the radio station and out the door.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so for anyone who has read this story, it belongs to my friend. She has asked me to post it on here for her since she doesn't have time in her schedule to post it online herself. The original story is on .net and the penname is Lita Karver**_

* * *

Another two weeks went by since Darien had sent Serena the bouquet of roses. Every morning that she looked at them, she swore that each blossom bloomed even bigger than it was the day before. She couldn't help but smile. Darien's wit and charm was starting to win her over in a way she didn't think was possible. She really cared about him so much.

"Hello? Earth to Serena!" said Raye as she waved her hand in front of the blonde sitting at the kitchen counter. Lately, it had been a common occurrence for Raye to bring Serena back to reality. The roses were so enchanting to her roommate that she had almost been late to work a number of times. "Thinking about your man again?"

"When am I not?" signed Serena. Her blue eyes kept their gaze on the roses despite Raye's routine efforts.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible for you," said Raye as she pulled out a skillet to start breakfast. Serena shook her head.

"What didn't you think was possible for me?" inquired the blonde, waiting for her roommate's answer. She watched as Raye pulled out a box of pancake mix.

"It is way too obvious to ignore. You love him!"

The color in Serena's face disappeared at the mention of the L-word. "What? What did you say?" stammered the woman. She clutched the edges of her pink bathrobe. She felt her heart beating forcefully against the inside wall of her chest.

Raye put down her mixing spoon, "I can tell that you are head over heels in love with your boyfriend. By the way you have been acting the past few weeks, I can tell. Anyone can tell."

Serena sat back far in her chair, not realizing how precarious her position was. "We've only been together for a month! Don't you think that is a little too soon to bring up my love for him?" Raye gave her an 'I knew it!' look with her violet eyes. Serena then shifted her weight further back, causing the chair to fall backwards. She landed hard on her behind with a loud crashing noise.

"You klutz!" said Raye as she sat the chair back upright. Serena glared at the raven-haired woman in disgust, trying to rub the soreness out of her right side.

"Thanks for checking to see if I was okay!" snapped the blonde.

"I'm sorry," chuckled Raye as she helped her best friend to her feet. "But don't deny what I said. I have a strong hunch about this."

Serena felt her breath escape her body. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. Raye nodded.

"You've been staring at those roses as if Darien would pop out of them any minute and kiss you. C'mon, even a cat could figure that one out!" Serena took another seat at the kitchen counter as she watched Raye finish making the first batch of pancakes. She then rested her head on her arms.

"I care about him so much. I guess what scares me is how fast I developed those feelings. I mean I haven't seen him in a month. How can lo...lov...how can that develop without seeing his face?" answered Serena. She didn't realize until now that she had a hard time even thinking about love let alone saying it. At that moment, Darien's face formed in the forefront of her mind bringing the much-needed comfort she wanted. The only way she could feel better is if his protective arms were wrapped around her. A tear managed to escape down her cheek. "I miss him so much!"

"Serena, he'll be here to see you in a week, so look forward to that. I know for certain that he won't be able to contain himself when he sees you," comforted Raye as she placed a plate in front of her roommate. "Besides, love has no timeline."

Serena sniffled and then proceeded to pick up her fork. "You're right. Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

Darien looked down to his cell phone and was disappointed. He was hoping his girlfriend had called because he had a surprise to tell her and it couldn't wait much longer. In the meantime, he continued walking down the airport terminal, waving to various photographers as they took his picture. Chad did his best to make sure the paparazzi kept a respectable distance from the raven-haired rocker

"Darien! Darien! Where are you flying off to this time?" one of the photographers shouted. Darien tilted his baseball cap down to avoid the photographers catching the petrified look in his eyes. He knew that they were really trying to see if he was flying off to meet up with a secret woman.

"To see a dear friend of mine," he answered calmly as he felt his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. At the same time, he felt his heart swell but also felt his heart stop beating. 'What if they think Serena is calling me?' He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a text message. Darien would have to check who sent it after he went through the security check.

* * *

Serena sighed a shuttering sigh after finishing that message to Darien. She did not even fathom how hard it would be to type a simple note to a man she loved. She admitted to herself earlier that day that she loved him; she just couldn't say the words just yet. She was glad that she finally had the apartment to herself. Raye left that afternoon for a conference in Atlanta. Curling up on the couch, she picked up the remote and turned on the television.

"_Hey everyone! This is Chris Drayton with the latest news from the music world. Earlier today, our cameras caught the hottest name in music Darien Shields boarding a plane bound for Denver._" Serena turned up the volume a little bit as she felt a smile creep across her face.

"_That's right, Chris. Apparently, Darien is making a pit stop on his tour to, and I quote, "to visit a dear friend of mine." Now, the buzz has been lately that he has a girlfriend but with no evidence, that report has yet to be confirmed._"

"That's right, Kathy Samuel. He does have a girlfriend," said Serena as her heart swelled to new heights. She admired Darien so much for working so hard to keep his private matters a secret, and she appreciated it ever the more because she had mentioned to him on a number of occasions that she doesn't really like to bring attention to herself.

"_Photographers even caught him peering at a cell phone for a minute. Could that be the mysterious woman that has Darien enraptured? As always, stay tuned to Music Access for the latest on the pop, rock, and hip-hop stars._" Serena felt a giggle come over her body. She secretly loved it when she knew a secret that everyone else wanted to know.

"Wait, this isn't like me," the blonde said to herself. She then took a deep breath. "Darien would not appreciate this kind of behavior. I have to be better." Serena allowed her mind to wander, but like usual, Darien took charge of her thoughts. He certainly made her want to become a better person because she had realized over the past two weeks how happy he made her. She hadn't had someone like that in a very long time. At that moment, Serena heard her phone playing the ring tone for text messages. Picking it up, she flipped open her phone and carefully read the message, smiling every step of the way.

"_Just landed in Denver. Should be arriving in Lake Martin around 9:30. Meet me there. Miss you, Baby."_

Serena felt like dancing around her apartment in joy, but before she even got to her feet, her stomach felt queasy. The reality that she would be seeing Darien in a couple hours started to freak her out. 'What if he doesn't want me when he sees me again? Oh why did I start falling for him!' She frantically darted her head around the room. 'Oh God, I have to clean something!'

* * *

Darien continued to look at his watch. His layover in Denver was taking longer than expected. His nerves that he had kept in check for the past five weeks began to set in. He felt beads of sweat form around his neck and on his forehead. 'What if she doesn't want me when she sees me again?' The rocker felt a large nervous lump grow in his throat, which he quickly gulped back down. He looked down towards his phone. 'Damn, still no signal.'

* * *

Serena had finally settled on an outfit to wear when she would meet Darien at the airport when 8:00 rolled around. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. 'I've never been so nervous before in my life,' she thought to herself as she brushed away any wrinkles on her black gaucho pants. She never thought that a feeling like love would be such a detriment to her emotional health. However, the rare moments where she felt like Darien's arms were around her and when he kissed her made her realize how special it was. She chuckled to herself. 'I wonder what our kiss will be like.'

* * *

Darien finally managed to take a breath easily as his plane continued along on its journey.

"You seem a little uneasy for someone about to see his girlfriend," pointed out Chad. He paid careful attention to the tone of his voice, making sure that only Darien could hear him.

"A little uneasy is the understatement of the century. I'm nervous as hell! I haven't seen her in weeks!"

"You know what, I really didn't see until now."

Darien quickly interrupted, "What didn't you see until now?" His tone was sharp and it demanded answers.

"Just everything that you have done over the past five or six weeks. It all makes sense now."

Darien leaned in closer and demanded, "Listen, I am already on edge as you can see. Now get to the damn point!"

"I think you love her, dude. God, who knew that lovesick rock stars could be like this?" said Chad as he raised his hands in defense. Darien allowed his mind to ponder on his bodyguard's words. "I mean you two did not go a day without writing lengthy emails to each other. And I've seen the way your face looks after you get off the phone with her, even if it was just a few minutes. It's that glassy-eyed look that people in love get!"

"How could I fall in love that quickly?"

"Shhh, do you want everybody to know about her? Keep your voice down, dumbass." Darien glared at Chad for a minute but brushed his anger off quickly. "Darien, within the first few days of knowing her, you wrote "All For You" **(*)** that you claimed was inspired by her."

"I didn't claim it. She was the inspiration for it," responded Darien as he recalled those feelings he had while he wrote each lyric carefully that fateful day a few months ago. His heart calmed down from its frantic beating. Serena sure had a way of calming him down even when she wasn't near him physically. He soon felt himself smile.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Chad quickly pointed out. Darien felt his blood rush to his face in embarrassment.

"How can I not? I feel like she understands me in a way that other women haven't before. Besides, I can tell she doesn't crave the spotlight at all. In fact I think she would rather give up chocolate before stepping foot in it. Not to mention, she is quite beautiful." Darien soon realized that maybe he did love Serena. He had only listed a few of the qualities he really liked about her, but they were enough to make him more than smitten with the small town radio deejay.

"Well guess what, Loverboy. You get to see her in a few hours." Darien calmly nodded his head once he regained control of his thoughts.

'Serena, I know that this meeting may be awkward, but know this. You are amazing and I...' The consequences of sleep deprivation overtook the rocker before he could finish the thought.

* * *

Serena yawned again as she looked at her cell phone for the time. It read 11:56. She had worried slightly that maybe he changed his mind, but, she felt somewhere in her heart that he wouldn't miss an opportunity to see her. The blonde was glad that she decided to wear a sweatshirt inside because she had forgotten how chilly airports were to her body. Feeling the tiredness coming on, Serena brought her feet up on the chairs and laid down, using her folded right arm as a pillow. She drifted off to sleep, saying to herself, "I can't wait until I see your comforting eyes again." The feeling of love that she felt for him acted like a blanket and kept her warm from the cold air conditioning.

* * *

Darien managed to squeeze by the few people on the plane and walk towards the end of his gate with Chad keeping a watchful eye. As soon as he felt like he had stepped foot on a more solid ground, he let out a sigh of relief. As he continued walking, he realized that there were no photographers around and was secretly thankful for that. He could have a very private moment with his girlfriend without worrying about it being captured and put on the front of _US Weekly_. His nerves left his body a long time ago, which left plenty of room for his heart to expand out into his chest once he had embraced and kissed Serena. He missed her kiss so much over the past five weeks and couldn't wait to give her a reunion kiss. At that moment, his eyes caught a blonde woman sleeping comfortably on the chairs that the airport provided for family and friends at the end of a gate. He knew instantly that the sleeping angel was his Serena.

* * *

"Stop," the sleeping woman groaned. Little did she realize, it was Darien that had just kissed her on the cheek. He chuckled as he watched her shift around. He gently brushed his fingers along her jaw line. She swatted her hand in response, thinking a fly had buzzed near her ear. Darien did his best to hold his laughter in. He just loved teasing her.

'She'll be surprised when she realizes it's me,' he thought as he leaned down to kiss her cheek again.

"God, I hate bugs!" she said as she swatted her hand towards the bug that wasn't there. Her hand made contact with Darien's face, waking her up instantly. "Oh my, I am so sorry!" she pleaded as she watched Darien stumble slightly from the light slap.

"There's a first time for everything, Baby," he chuckled as he gingerly touched his lip. Serena smiled sheepishly as the man took a seat right next to her. "Is that your way of saying 'Hello' to a boyfriend?" he joked.

"Only something special for someone special," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"So am I," he answered softly, reveling in the warmth that surrounded her. Not even the sweatshirt that supported her favorite college could hide it. Five weeks was too long to be away from her. Serena was reveling in the same feelings. Who knew that a man she once disliked would prove to be unlike what she originally thought. She pulled back a little to gaze into his blue eyes, those same blue eyes she saw a few weeks ago; however, she noticed something new in them.

"You look different," she inquired.

"I feel better is all," he answered. He brushed his lips against hers, recreating that same electricity the couple felt when they first kissed. The memory of that evening started flooding back into both Darien's and Serena's mind.

"Light and sweet, just how I like it," smiled Serena. She crinkled her nose at that moment. "Not to be rude or anything but you smell like an airplane."

Darien laughed at the comment, "You are probably right. I definitely need a shower." Serena felt his laugh flow around her body, warming her instantly. She snuggled closer to him, earning her a tighter embrace from his arms.

"I'm glad you're here. I've missed you," said the blonde. Her blue eyes caught his once again, expressing the feelings she felt for him through them.

"I've missed you too," Darien whispered as he leaned his head down.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I've been getting a lot of questions about where the songs come from. They come from a band called "Sister Hazel"**_

* * *

Serena swore that the sun rose with a purpose the following morning, as if to tell her a secret that she couldn't figure out. Blinking her eyes in a sleepy haze, she pushed back her comforter and swung her legs over the side. One final stretch refreshed her body from the best sleep she had ever had. Well, the dreams she had made it one of the best and the day was only going to get better from there.

* * *

Darien looked up towards the hotel mirror as he finished washing his face, taking his time as he slowly returned to a standing position. For once, he didn't see the dark circles of a sleepless night under his eyes, a telltale sign that he had a full night's sleep for the first time since the rocker started his music career. Squinting his eyes slightly, Darien wrestled with the decision to shave or not. 'Maybe Serena would like the rugged man look,' he thought as he ran his hand around his chin as his face formed a smile. His girlfriend always knew how to make him smile, even if she wasn't in the room.

"Finally I figured out **(*)**," the dark-haired man started to sing as he continued to get ready for a day he knew he would remember.

* * *

Serena heard the clock in Raye's room strike noon as she finished the touches to an outfit that had been hard to come by. A large pile of clothes on the woman's floor indicated how many times she had changed before deciding on an off the shoulder black top and jeans. 'He did say nice casual. If only I knew what that meant! Oh God, what is he planning?!' A knock at her door broke her away from her mental freak out, making her gasp in surprise.

"UPS!" shouted the voice on the other side of the closed door. Serena raised her eyebrows in confusion. She wasn't expecting a package, yet the voice was strangely familiar.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh crap!" the blonde shouted before tripping over the mountain of clothes in her bedroom.

"Are you all right in there?" shouted the voice.

Serena raised her face slowly. "Dammit," she cursed to herself as she got to her feet. Any wounds that needed slight tending to would have to wait. She managed to get to her apartment's front door without any more mishaps. "Yes?" she asked as she unlocked and opened the door, quickly looking backwards towards the roses for comfort. Her day was already off to a bad start.

"I believe you were expecting something," said the voice. Once Serena turned her head to face her visitor, she felt her heart stop.

"Who are you?" asked the perplexed woman. In her confusion, she didn't notice the man at the door signaling to someone down the hall. Once a familiar face peered around the corner, she felt every emotion of love fill her.

"That's Art at his attempts to be a comedian," answered Darien. Serena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, who eagerly returned the gesture. As he leaned in for a kiss, the rocker realized that Art was still watching them. "Um, you can go now," he said as he waved his hand to shoo him away.

"Oh! My apologies! I'll be waiting outside with the limo," he quickly said as he started walking down the hallway toward the elevator.

"Art! Hold on a minute!" Darien shouted towards his manager, stopping the man in his tracks. "We won't need a limo today!"

Serena tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, "Then how will we get around without you getting spotted by someone?" As Darien looked down towards her eyes, Serena saw that same new look in his blue eyes that she had noticed the previous night. The warmth she felt came as a result from his stare.

"Don't worry. I've got something planned," he answered with a grin. Turning his attention back to his manager, "I'll call you if I need to." Art took the response and got into the opened elevator.

"That was weird," said Serena after the couple watched the elevator doors close. She soon felt a chuckle rumble inside his chest. "What?"

"It was his idea, not mine by any means," answered the rocker as he brought Serena closer to his strong frame, touching her forehead with his own. The two spend a long moment just staring into each other's eyes, as if they were communicating their feelings through them.

"So what did your mastermind self plan?"

"It's a secret," he said as he took her hand and starting running down the hallway towards the elevator. As the doors began to close, Serena softly kissed the rocker on the lips.

* * *

"I'm still trying to figure how you won't be spotted around here. Girls are crazy for you," said the blonde as she looked into Darien's face.

"Including you?" asked the rocker. He felt Serena's muscles tense up at the question, her fingers taking a tighter grip around his arm.

"Maybe," she responded softly. Darien chuckled to himself as he saw her face become a deep red. He was still surprised at himself for asking such a bold question when he struggled with the answer as well. It wasn't that he wasn't crazy about Serena; it's just that he wasn't sure how to put it into words. A quick sigh from the woman at his side brought Darien back to reality.

"I want you to enjoy today as much as possible. Forget the whole celebrity thing," said the rocker as he brought Serena's eyes to meet his own. "Today, I am simply Darien Shields with no strings attached. None." He watched the smile crawl across Serena's face, which put his own heart at peace. The sound of the elevator reaching the bottom floor soon resonated around the couple. "Ready?" he asked as he extended a hand forward.

Upon placing her own in his, Serena answered, "You bet!"

* * *

"I'm surprised on how well you know Alabama, almost as well as I do."

"I had a little help from a friend," answered the rocker, winking at the blonde beside him. Darien had led her to a car in her complex's parking lot, a very indiscriminate car much to Serena's relief. The two were now on their way to a location that Darien would not disclose to her despite her pleading. "You'll find out soon!" He chuckled as the blonde pouted back at him, prompting her to smile and blush.

"You're beautiful," said Darien, keeping his blue eyes and his emotions focused on the road.

"And you look like a rugged mountain man, but I mean that in a good way," she quickly responded, watching as a flattered smile crawled across his face.

"Well, Darling, I'm glad I didn't shave this morning then," Darien attempted to say with a thick Southern drawl.

"Nice try," Serena laughed.

* * *

"Wake up, Sere. We're here," whispered Darien into his girlfriend's ear, shaking her gently. The blonde groggily awoke, smoothing the hair in her face to the side.

"That certainly took awhile. Where are we exactly?" she asked, observing her surroundings through the car window. The area look relatively unpopulated, much to her delight and relief. Before she could finish opening the car door, Darien rushed around.

"Wait!" Serena whipped her head around as she watched and listened to Darien's footsteps thud against the asphalt. "A proper gentleman opens the car door for a lovely princess," he said, using one hand to finish opening the door and extending the other towards a woman he knew he cared for deeply. The blonde smiled at him in return, taking two steps closer toward him.

"You always manage to take my breath away. I don't know what to say most of the time," she stuttered but only because of her emotions prevented her from saying the words she needed to say the most.

"It's just begun. I've thought of something that might surprise you."

* * *

"This is so exhilarating!" mouthed Serena towards Darien. The sound of the helicopter's blades was overpowering any attempts at conversation. The rocker eagerly watched as she looked out the windows as the helicopter flew over the Alabama - Gulf of Mexico coastline. The crystal clear water gently reflected the sun as it began its descent down towards the horizon. It was truly a remarkable sight for the woman who had barely traveled outside of her hometown. As she turned her head back around, she felt the rocker's eyes lock with hers, speaking with each other.

"I do too."

"What?" Serena was taken back. She hadn't even said anything audible.

Darien was very flustered, "What? I didn't say anything." He then cursed to himself about how stupid he must have looked at that moment. Besides, he was Darien Shields, the smooth-talking rock star; however, he was also Darien Shields, a laid backed man who was madly in love with his girlfriend and didn't know how to tell her. "It's nothing really."

Serena decided to brush off the awkward situation, leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

After the more than amazing helicopter ride, Darien felt a walk on the beach would be refreshing for both him and Serena. It had taken a lot for him to get the courage to sign for a helicopter ride because he knew that would mean revealing his relationship to the pilot and the co-pilot. It wasn't that he was ashamed by the woman. He decided that he loved her, but he wanted to protect her from the media storm that would happen should her identity be revealed.

"I have a question for you," said Serena, still looking down at her feet.

"I'm listening," whispered Darien as he gave the radio deejay's hand a reassuring squeeze.

'Serena, you can do this. You can do this,' her mind reminded her over and over again. Darien felt her hesitancy; therefore, he drew the blonde within his embrace. He then gingerly caressed her cheek. Serena felt the comforting warmth from his fingers and leaned her head into his hand.

"Sere, I love you. You can tell me anything," Darien answered. The shocked look in his girlfriend's eyes made him rethink what he had just said. It was finally his turn for his face to turn into a dark shade of red.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Serena could not contain the swelling feeling within her own heart. He said he loved her! He said he loved her! She knew she could not be mistaken.

"Maybe?" he said shyly. After shaking his head, he spoke again, "Yes, I believe I did. It just came so naturally for me. The entire plane ride here I kept thinking about how I would tell you that I loved you." Serena chuckled softly, feeling her own cheeks become flushed.

"Darien."

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

"What?" Darien swore that he felt a piece of his heart fall apart.

"You didn't let me finish," answered Serena, drawing her arms tighter against his body. He smiled down at her in slight embarrassment, once again locking his eyes with hers. "What I was about to say is that I wanted you to kiss me because, well, how can I say this?"

Darien smiled because he knew what she was struggling to say. Before she could say another word, he obliged her wish, brushing his lips lightly against hers, staying there for a few moments.

"Darien, I love being with you, even if it hasn't been for very long. You're considerate, sweet, caring, and, well there aren't enough positives in the dictionary to describe all the qualities I love about you." Serena then gently placed her hands around his face, enjoying the tickling of his scraggily beard. "Have I told you that you look like a rugged mountain man?"

The dark-haired rocker chuckled, "Yes." Damn, he loved this woman.

With their faces still inches apart, Serena knew exactly how to reveal her feelings. "Well, I love my rugged rocker man," she said as she smiled. This was too peaceful of a moment, almost too surreal because she had dreamed about finding the one man she fully loved and now, she was living her dream.

"I love you too," Darien managed to say before he swiftly took his girlfriend's lips, feeling a new life running through his veins again. He felt the soft skin of her fingers wrap around the back of his neck, toying with his hair. She was invoking an undiscovered passion he never thought he had before, and it ran hot through him.

Serena broke their heated kiss reluctantly when she felt Darien's hands slip down from her waist to their current resting position intimately on her hips. She watched as his eyes expressed concern toward hers. "I'm sorry. This is just something I am trying to commit to memory since you won't be here every single day. Just something new for me." She felt Darien cradle her head against his chest.

"It is something new for me as well. Life on the road is tough when you don't have someone to be your rock," the rocker's voice rumbled in his chest. "We are going to make this work, so, promise me something."

Serena brought her gaze to meet his, "Anything. You can trust me with anything."

"The media will try to pry into our relationship, making up stupid rumors and stories that aren't even true. If you see a story about me in the tabloids, don't believe it just because it is in words. Talk to me first, Sere."

"Of course," she answered, sealing the promise with a kiss that attempted to recreate the same passion from earlier. She pouted when Darien gently pushed her away.

"Any more of those and I may be at my breaking point," he said. Serena blushed at the statement, surprised that she didn't feel uncomfortable by it. "You're still so cute when you blush."

"Stop!" said the blonde as she playfully slapped the rocker. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love it when you say that to me," he whispered back.

* * *

"When will I see you again?" Serena managed to say as a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheek. It was very early in the morning as the couple stood outside the blonde's apartment door. She felt the comfort her boyfriend was trying to give her as his hands rubbed up and down her back.

"Baby, I do not know. This life is pretty unpredictable," the rocker whispered as he kissed the top of her blonde head.

"I hate that, but I will support you." Serena brought her eyes to his face.

"I want to tell the world how happy you are making me."

"I'm too scared to be in the public eye though." Her response was met with a kiss.

"If anyone tries to mess with you in any way, they'll have to mess with me, and believe me, they wouldn't want to."

"Protective, aren't you?" Darien loved her teasing manner.

"Yes. Look, there is an awards show coming up in a couple of months." Darien then stepped back and bowed towards the blonde. "I would be honored if you would be my date."

Serena was quite charmed by the invitation, but fear held her back. Regardless, Darien would be there by her side to love her and protect her. "Of course I will." Darien jumped up and kissed her on the lips again.

"I want to share my world with you so bad but only if you are comfortable with it," he said, waiting for a nod or some sort of gesture. The smile that crawled across Serena's face was the best answer he could have ever received.

"You've already seen mine," she joked, prompting the dark-haired rocker to laugh. "Stay with me tonight. Please." Darien's mind and heart wrestled with the decision. He knew that he wanted to stay with her, in her arms kissing her, at all costs, but he couldn't, at least not yet.

"Sere, I can't. Not yet at least," he managed to say carefully as possible so that his words wouldn't hurt her feelings. The raw emotion was evident in her eyes but they also expressed a sense of understanding.

"Be safe. Come back to me in one piece, Love," she said softly, gently taking Darien's lips with her own. She paid special attention to the level of passion she was putting into it, feeling it radiate through her as their tongues danced with each other intimately.

"I will come back only to you," Darien whispered, his face flushed. "I love you, Serena Tsukino."

Serena smiled that he had said her real last name. "And I love you, Darien Shields," she responded, her face just as flushed.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! so today is my BIRTHDAY! YAY! lol I turn 19 today! lol but here is an update! two chapters for you guys! ten is on its way!**_

* * *

Long distance relationships are never that simple or easy to maintain, but for Serena, she made it appear as if they were easier than basic math. She had faith in her relationship with Darien Shields despite the distance and his music career.

Their relationship in the media had remained on the down low, much to the blonde deejay's delight. There was still a lot of speculation since his last visit to Lake Martin, but Darien controlled it well, neither confirming nor denying the rumors. Her identity had yet to be revealed to the world and that is the way the couple wanted to keep it for now.

* * *

Darien's album _Peace of Mind_ had finally been released and record storeowners could not keep it from flying off the shelves. It was certain to debut at number one on the charts as many fans (mainly teenaged and young women) ran to buy their copies. Of course, the rocker was busy promoting it, leaving very little time for him to visit his love, something that he regretted constantly. The two had been dating for almost six and a half months but had seen little of each other. Somehow, the relationship had managed to work and he was still surprised. Past girlfriends had given up due to the distance or took advantage of his celebrity status but not Serena. The blonde deejay was definitely something more than special.

* * *

"All right, Amy!" screamed Serena as Raye and Lita clapped for their friend as she ran to the group of women with her medical school diploma in hand. Minako, who had surprised the crowd by her attendance at the graduation, quickly grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Congrats, Ames! I'm so proud of you!" she squealed.

"Mina, you're cutting off the circulation to my body," chuckled the woman. Minako quickly said an apology before Amy returned the hug. "Thanks so much for coming!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she responded.

"So are you ready for your post grad party or what?" asked Lita.

"Lita, you knew I didn't want one."

"And you knew that you were going to have one regardless of what you said. Now let's get going!" answered Raye as she gently pushed the woman towards the exit. Lita quickly followed the two women, leaving Serena and Minako behind for a minute.

"Can you believe it? She's hit another life milestone."

"So have you, Miss Rockstar," said Serena as she poked her best friend in the side.

"And so will you someday," the longhaired blonde snickered. Serena blushed.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed in response.

"Well, the rumor around Tinsel town is that Darien is supposedly meeting his mysterious woman somewhere in North Carolina to spend the holidays," Minako said in a low tone. Serena took her friend's hand as a few eager fans walked up to the women.

"Minako, may we have an autograph?" asked a small girl as she pushed forward a notepad with a pen. The star quickly wrote her signature. "Thank you!" the young girl squealed. More people began begging for an autograph and Minako continued to sign them. Serena stepped off to the side and watched the events unfold.

Serena turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes?" She faced a woman dressed in a lady's charcoal gray business suit.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" the woman asked.

Serena gulped and quickly answered, "I don't believe so." She nervously shifted her feet and glanced towards Minako who was trying to sign the last few autographs.

The woman continued the interrogation, "Yes. Yes I have. I recognize that hair anyway. You were, I believe, on some magazine cover." Serena immediately tensed up.

'Crap! I thought that incident was long over with!' she thought as she recalled that first dinner date with Darien and how a picture of his polite kiss on her hand made the cover of the People magazine the following week. 'Oh God, I can't deal with this!'

"Ma'am, are you all right? You look a little flushed," inquired the woman who had been speaking with the blonde deejay. Serena brought a hand to her head in response.

"I'm fine. I need a little bit of fresh air," Serena spat out gently as she rushed towards Raye's car in the parking lot. Minako noticed how her friend ran out of the auditorium and quickly followed her.

"Sorry, everyone! Um, Happy Holidays!" she quickly shouted as she followed Serena.

* * *

"Okay, Serena. You need to stop breathing so heavily. What happened?" asked Lita as the blonde tripped and fell into her arms.

"I need to get out of here fast!" Lita immediately signaled to Raye to start the car as Minako and Amy opened doors to jump inside.

"What happened?" said Minako frantically as she grabbed one of the magazines in the backseat of Raye's car and fanned Serena.

"I think...I think that...someone knows!" she managed to say.

"Amy, this may be the perfect time to apply your med school knowledge," said Raye as she drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm going to have to move, change my name, quit my job!"

"Serena, you need to stop hyperventilating or you'll give yourself a panic attack. Take a slow deep breath," Amy commanded. Serena immediately followed her friend's orders. "Okay, you're doing well. Now, calmly, tell us what happened."

"All right. Well, Minako got asked to sign a few autographs so I stepped off to the side and waited. Then this crazy woman said to me that she recognized my face from a magazine cover! Raye, do you think that she meant thatPeople magazine from earlier this year?!"

"That's the only one you've been on, but, Serena, you weren't named on that cover."  
"True, I remember that," said Minako as she continued fanning her friend. Lita nodded in agreement.

"Oh God! Oh hell! I can't deal with this!" said the blonde before she burst into tears.

"Serena, look at us," said the brunette in the car as she lifted Serena's head. "We will make sure that no one messes with you or stalks you or what else people in the public eye have to deal with."

"Yeah, we're your buddies! Nothing will happen to you as long as we're around," responded Raye, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Besides, Darien won't allow anyone to upset you or hurt you in any way. Besides, you're going to see him in a few days to spend Christmas and New Years with him. Sounds like a romantic getaway to me," said the rock star blonde as she put down the makeshift fan. Serena laughed in response.

"That is true," she answered, feeling the warmth of his love fill her body from head to toe. At that moment, she could swear that she felt his strong arms wrap around her in comfort.

"Now are you ready to celebrate my graduation or what?" asked Amy.

"Wait, I thought that you said that you didn't want a party? Change of heart?" inquired Lita. Amy quickly nodded yes.

"Party time! Party time!" said Minako as she started to dance in the car.

* * *

"_How was Amy's graduation party last Friday?_"

"I think that some of us had a little too much to drink," Serena chuckled, warming her boyfriend's heart.

"_I know how that feels._"

"Darien, I wish you were there. I wish you were here."

"_Me too, Sere. Me too._" A short silence followed.

"Darien, I'm kind of scared about tomorrow."

"_Don't be because I'll be right beside you the entire way. Forget the paparazzi because they should know not to mess with you with me there._"

"For some reason, I can't. Just that incident from a week ago freaked me out quite a bit. I'm nervous. Will people accept me? Will they accept this relationship?" The blonde deejay could not help but feel nervous. She knew that when Darien would meet her at the airport that her existence would be immediately known to the world.

"_All that matters is that I love you and if the public doesn't accept that, then that is their problem._"

"I love you too," Serena whispered. She was really looking forward to spending the holidays with him.

"_All packed because it is cold up here. I don't know that it will snow though. I know that you've mentioned about wanting a white Christmas._"

"Yeah, I've never had one before."

"_Pray for a miracle because they do happen._"

"I will."

"_So what did you get me for Christmas_?" the rock star joked, pretending to act like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"You have to wait, mister," the blonde laughed. The question had reminded her about how she still didn't have a gift she felt was suitable for him. 'I mean he has all the money in the world to get what he wants at anytime.' She had to come up with something fast because she was meeting him tomorrow.

"_Okay, I'll wait_," he answered in mock defeat. Inside, he thought about the perfect gift he had in mind that he knew Serena would love and he couldn't wait to see the joy in her eyes when she saw it.

* * *

Serena was glad that going through the Lake Martin Airport security gates took less time than it had before. The plane's flight was also running smoothly and on time much to her delight since she never felt comfortable flying by herself. As the plane continued on its journey, the blonde managed to take a glance around at the other passengers. An older couple was quietly reading while a mother shook a small toy in front of her young toddler, getting the child to smile. The blonde deejay returned her attention back to the window and continued to watch the outside fly by.

* * *

"Are you off the plane yet?" asked Darien as he held his cell phone to his ear and adjusted his sunglasses. A few photographers were following behind him but Chad made sure they stayed at a safe distance. Darien was already feeling nervous about the whole situation and the photographers didn't help.

"_We've just landed. I should be in the terminal in a minute._"

The rock star waved towards the cameras and continued his phone conversation with Serena as a means of comfort for her. "How are you feeling about all of this?" He could hear Serena take a deep breath on the other line. "Sere, are you sure about this?"

"_No matter how freaked out I am right now, I'm not turning back. I just want to see you so badly._"

"Me too, baby. Me too."

"Darien! Who's that on the other line! The world wants to know!" shouted a middle-aged man holding a large camera. Darien ignored the man at first.

"Can I tell them?"

"_Just don't say my name please. Not yet at least._"

"I'm talking to my girlfriend," he responded, flashing a small smile towards the cameraman. The man quickly took advantage of the moment and started taking pictures.

"_Darien, I'm at the gate,_" whispered Serena over the phone. Darien quickened his step, speaking to Chad briefly before turning his walk into a slow run. Chad then turned around and blocked the photographers from following their target, allowing his client a private reunion.

* * *

Serena easily picked her boyfriend out of the crowd of people waiting at the end of the gate. His memorizing blue eyes were the only ones she saw in the whole terminal. His gaze brought a smile to her face.

"Welcome to North Carolina, beautiful," he whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around him. The rocker eagerly returned the gesture. The small woman in his arms then gently took his face in her hands and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Mmm, that was good."

"I'm glad it was," she said and smiled as she slipped her hands back around him. Darien then felt her fingers grip the fabric of his coat.

"Don't be scared," he said as he brought her eyes to meet his. "They'll try to provoke you and the situation but don't listen to them. They're just after a prized photograph. I don't really agree with it but it is how they choose to earn their dollars. Besides, if they try to bother you."

"You'll pound them into the ground," she chuckled. Darien quickly nodded his head. "So barbaric though, but that is why I love you."

"Your attachment to my strange personality traits is one of the reasons why I love you," he said as he brushed a kiss on her lips. "Ready?" the rocker asked as he offered a hand.

"As I'll ever be," the blonde answered as she laced her fingers with his.

* * *

"Darien! Darien! Who's the girl!" shouted a female photographer as she raised her camera to take a picture of the couple walking hand in hand to the baggage claim.

"She's gorgeous! How did y'all meet?"

"She's my girlfriend!" he shouted back, drawing Serena closer to him. She tightened her grip on his hand and wrapped her free hand around his arm.

"What's her name? The whole world wants to know!"

"Where is she from?"

"Give her a kiss, Loverboy!"

As the paparazzi continued to shout questions and various statements, Darien looked down towards the woman at his side, asking her with his eyes, "How are you doing?"

"I can't wait to get out of here," her eyes spoke in terror. That worried him a great deal. Like her, he couldn't wait until this ordeal was over. He was looking forward to the warmth and comfort of his mountain cabin and to a nice holiday with the woman he loved.

"People, step back! You are making her uncomfortable!" commanded Chad as he pushed a few people back that had stepped too close to the couple. Serena was grateful for his intimidating presence. The crowd soon stepped back, giving her and the rocker some much needed space as they picked up her one piece of luggage from the baggage claim.

"How do you deal with this from day to day?" inquired Serena, her grasp on Darien's hand still tight.

"I think of the people in my life that make me happy," he responded to her with a wink, causing her to blush. "You're still so cute when you blush," he said as he flashed a smile to her. The paparazzi and fans that had gathered to see what all of the commotion was all about shot their cameras out and continued to take pictures of the rock star and the woman he had revealed to be his girlfriend. A rare moment was taking place in the entertainment world and the media was going to eat it up.

* * *

Serena awoke the next morning to smell of cinnamon. She rolled over and pushed the covers off from her legs and stretched. The room that Darien gave her to reside in during their time together was warm much to her surprise since mountain weather in December was typically cold. It was built with what she considered to be lovely framework and resembled a log cabin with modern amenities attached to it. Grabbing her bathrobe, she walked downstairs.

* * *

"You are quite the talented chef," said Serena as she finished the last bite of the omelet that Darien had prepared for breakfast.

"A talent that the world doesn't know of yet, but maybe someday," he responded, drinking a sip of his coffee.

"The world now knows who Darien Shields is dating as well." Serena cringed at the memories of yesterday as she and Darien made their way through the airport.

"And they also should know that she is beautiful," the rocker smiled as he started cleaning up the table.

"And they should also know how incredibly wonderful and handsome Darien Shields is," Serena said tenderly as she watched Darien. She laughed lightly as his glasses nearly fell into the sink.

"Hey, when did we start referring to myself in the third person?" he jokingly asked as he rinsed off a few dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. Serena got up from her seat and crossed the dining room into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure," she answered as she wrapped her arms around his midsection, feeling the firmness of his abs underneath them. "I like it when you wear your glasses. They make you look like an intellectual."

Darien turned around in her embrace. "Well I didn't graduate from college cum laude for nothing," he said as he lowered his head down. "You're short by the way," he teased.

Serena laughed in false disgust and poked him in the side, "Well maybe you're too tall!"

"I like my height of 6'2''," he said as he playfully kissed her nose. "Good morning to you."

"Good morning to you as well," Serena said softly before brushing a kiss across Darien's lips. "I think I am going to like the holidays for once."

"Me too, Sere. Me too."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**And here is chapter ten for you wonderful readers! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

"The fire feels good," said Serena as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

"It's going to be a cold one tonight," grunted Darien as he placed another heavy log on top of the burning flames. "Do you need another blanket?" The blonde shook her head no as the rocker returned to the couch.

"I'm warm enough as it is," she answered, cuddling closer to the man's body. "You're a pretty good one anyway."

"I'll take that as a compliment." As Darien looked down, he watched as Serena's smile lit up her face. Nothing in the world could top how beautiful she looked right now. The fire's glow seemingly lit the room more effectively than any manmade lamp could ever do. It also presented Darien with the perfect setting to give Serena his gift. As the dark-haired man started to rise from his seat, Serena quickly grabbed his hand and pouted.

"Going to bed so soon?"

Darien chuckled, "No. Just off to get something special."

"I thought you didn't want to go into town."

Darien returned to the woman's side and wrapped her up in his embrace. "I already have it here," he said before leaving a kiss on her lips. "Be right back." Serena watched as her boyfriend walked into his bedroom.

'What's going on?' she thought to herself, tiptoeing behind the man. She peered around the doorframe of his bedroom and continued to watch him as he continued in his unsaid mission. Her eyes focused in more closely as she saw him open up a nightstand drawer and pull out a small box. Serena suddenly felt her heart drop to her feet and fill her throat at the same time. 'Oh God! Is he going to propose?!' Serena quietly ran back to the couch she had been sitting on earlier.

"This isn't how I planned it to be."

* * *

Darien returned to the main living space of the mountain cabin to discover his love had fallen asleep on the couch, moderately covered by a blanket. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the last time that he came across Serena sleeping.

"You're not going to hit me in the face again if I try to wake you up," the rocker said as he slipped the box back into his pocket.

"That was an accident," she groaned in response as she slowly opened her eyes. Somehow, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of his blue eyes. "But it was really funny though!"

"Hey!" said Darien as he started to tickle Serena's sides. She could not squirm away from his grip.

"Stop! That tickles way too much!" giggled the blonde.

"I will never admit defeat!" said Darien, continuing the gentle torture. As Serena squirmed onto her back, the rocker fell on top of her in response to maintain his actions. His mind signaled to him the position his body was in relation to Serena's which prompted his fingers to stop tickling the woman.

"Something wrong, Dar?" Serena smirked up to him, not realizing the position the two were in.

'If only you knew how much I love you. Someday, but not now,' he thought as his mind raced to form an answer. His heart began to pound against the wall of his chest.

"Hmmm, I think I know what you need," whispered Serena as she placed her hands around Darien's face and brought it closer to her own, gently taking his lips. "I love you," she sighed into the kiss.

Darien felt his muscles relax as the woman he loved with all his being said those three words. He began to think about how much he had revealed to her about himself over the past seven months, how she had seen the side of him that wasn't all about being a celebrity. He knew that she valued him in a different way than any woman had ever in his life. Spending the rest of his life with her would be filled with wonder and so much love. At that moment, he remembered the box in his pocket.

"Wait, I nearly forgot about something," he whispered by the blonde's ear as he reluctantly broke the kiss. As usual, she pouted in response. She watched as her boyfriend sat up and reached into his pocket. Her heart began pounding in her ears. Every thought in her mind clouded up. If she had to speak, she knew that nothing coherent would come out. As a result, a lump formed in her throat.

"This is something incredibly special to my family but I want you to have it. My mother would have wanted it this way," the rocker said as he opened the box. Serena peered inside but before she could get a good look, Darien closed the lid. "You have to close your eyes first." Serena smiled as she covered her eyes with her hands and turned her back to him.

"You're not going to put a bug down my shirt, are you?"

"Come on, I act much older than that. Still watch your back though," he joked as he gently placed the necklace around Serena's neck, leaving kisses on the back of it. He could feel Serena shiver underneath his lips, making him smile. He then trailed his fingers down to the single stone.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" asked Serena, relishing in the warmth of Darien's touch.

"Yes." Serena looked down to where Darien's hand was resting. She gulped and felt her muscles tense at how intimately he was holding her.

"What are you hiding?" she laughed slightly. Feeling Darien's smile, she felt her muscles relax and her heartbeat return to a comfortable rhythm. The blonde watched as he revealed a small stone on a silver chain. "Is this moonstone?"

"Not just any moonstone. It is one that my father gave my mother."

"Darien, I couldn't keep something so important," Serena said softly. Darien lifted her chin to meet his eyes, making an unsaid promise that her heart knew.

"My father gave it to my mother as a sign of his commitment to her, knowing full well that he was going to marry her someday. Before my mother died, she told me that story and that when I find the girl that has taken my heart that I give her this necklace. Sere, this is my commitment to you because one day, I know that I want to marry you."

"Darien, I'm honored to be bestowed with such a gift," the blonde whispered before taking his lips with passion, an invitation that the rocker could not refuse. "I'll treasure it forever just like I'll treasure you forever."

"So that means it's a yes?" he sighed into the kiss.

"Yes. It's a yes! Oh, more than a yes!" she answered as she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame.

"I'm glad you accepted my preproposal," he said as he grinned from ear to ear.

"You have a funny way of doing things," she chuckled as she rested her head on his chest. A peaceful moment wrapped itself around the couple as the two sat in silence, watching the flames of the fire continue to burn.

"Wait! I almost forgot about your Christmas present!" shouted Serena in a low tone as she jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Darien laughed to himself, listening to her feet pound up the stairs and back down again. Plopping herself back at Darien's side, she presented the man with a box. Leaning towards his ear, she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Love." Serena rested her chin on his shoulder as she watched Darien unwrap the box and pulled off the top. "I made a scrapbook about our relationship."

"What made you think of this?" he asked as he turned the pages that chronicled his love through photos and printed out emails among other things. "It's amazing."

"The few people in my life deserve to know that they are loved, especially you. Something homemade is better than something bought at a store in my opinion," responded Serena. She cuddled up more to the man she loved.

Darien turned towards her and asked, "Stay with me tonight, please?" The rocker's mind had no room to think as he anticipated his love's answer. Serena was in complete shock for some strange reason, almost in a state of disbelief as her mind tried to wrap itself around an answer. Her heart pounded inside of her chest because she was nervous of what the night would bring. Would she and Darien finally join themselves together or will it just be a couple sleeping side by side in bed? Serena then closed her eyes in attempts to gather her thoughts.

"I love you, Sere." Those were the words that brought Serena back to reality because she knew she loved him as well, probably as much as he loved her. Darien gathered the small framed blonde in his arms in comfort and sang softly in her ear, "It's all for you **(*)**."

"Thank you, Darien. You always know the right thing to say or sing in this case."

"I'm sorry if it was such a bold request but I want you to know that I trust you as much as you trust me."

"I love you too," she whispered as she gently took his lips. The kiss was short but quite passionate for the couple. Serena started to get off the couch but before she could get far, Darien grabbed her hand, standing up in response.

"Where are you heading, beautiful?" he prodded with a smile.

"You would know if you followed me," answered the blonde. Standing up on her toes, she whispered in the rocker's ear, "I'll stay with you tonight." Before she could say another word, Darien scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. She giggled the entire time.

* * *

The sun managed to slip itself under the blinds to shoot a ray of light into a dark haired man's eye. Groaning in response to the unwelcomed wakeup call, Darien shifted around on his bed to hide his face.

"I don't want to wake up yet," groaned a soft but sweet voice. Darien laughed softly to himself as he watched Serena shift around in her sleep while clutching on to the sheets to cover her bare body. He could understand why she was tired because he was tired for the same reason, but it was a good kind of tired. It had been quite satisfying in his opinion. No, it was way better than that.

'I think that I can get used to this,' he thought to himself as he sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his sculpted midsection, hiding the black sweat pants he had slipped on sometime during the night. Serena continued to stir in her sleep.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Sere." Serena's eyes fluttered open in response.

"Merry Christmas, Love," she whispered as she turned over to face the man. "Your hair is all disheveled," she joked lightly.

"For a good reason," he smirked. Serena then reached her left hand around the back of Darien's head and gently pulled it towards her, delicately kissing his lips. "Stop," he lightly commanded.

"Why?" asked Serena, pouting as usual which caused Darien to smile.

"Because I wouldn't be able to stop," he responded, brushing her bangs gently to the side of her face.

"I love you, Darien," the blonde whispered.

"I love you too, Sere." The couple spent a long moment gazing into each other's eyes, silently speaking their hearts' desires.

"I wish I could be with you like this forever," Serena whispered finally as she gently traced Darien's jaw line.

"You can be, but I think you would miss the snow outside." Serena raised her eyebrows in confusion. "You haven't looked out the window yet?" The woman shook her head. Darien then shook his head in disbelief.

"What?"

"You told me that you had never had a white Christmas. I didn't think that you wanted to miss this," he responded as he stepped out of bed and opened the blinds. Serena's eyes took a moment to focus but quickly lit up as she smiled in excitement.

"It's snowing!" she shouted with enthusiasm as she leaped out of bed and hurriedly put on some clothes. Before she could run out the bedroom door, Darien extended out an arm and grabbed the blonde by her waist. The two sets of eyes immediately locked their gazes on each other. Serena's hands slowly slid down and traced the muscles of his arms, remembering how just hours before, these same arms held her tenderly in a way she had never been held before. She felt herself shiver at the memory as a mischievous grin crawled across her face.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"That you will lose to me in a snowball fight?" said Serena as she wiggled out of the rocker's embrace and ran to put on her coat.

"That's what you think!" he shouted after her as he continued to throw on some clothes.

* * *

"That restaurant was amazing!" said Serena as she and Darien walked hand in hand back to his log cabin.

"It's just a little mom and pop kind of place. I go there every time I come here. The owners were good friends of my parents," elaborated the dark haired man. The snow had been falling lightly for the past ten minutes, almost every flake landing on the couple.

"It was a good way to celebrate my victory anyway," the blonde smirked.

"Hey! I thought you said I won the snowball fight," joked the rocker. The couple had reached the porch of Darien's cabin, just in time as the snow began to fall at a steadier pace.

"I lied," responded Serena, blushing in the process.

"You're not very good at it," he chuckled. "C'mon, let's go inside and start a fire." The deejay nodded and followed her boyfriend inside.

* * *

"You did a good job with the fire," said Serena as Darien sat down at the piano next to the hearth.

"My dad taught me well. Besides, I'm that rugged mountain man that you love so much," answered the rocker, patting the seat next to him.

"That is true." Serena drew a blanket over her legs to defend them from the remaining cold in the room as she took a seat next to Darien. "New song?" The rocker nodded his head.

"It's still in the works, but I have a debut date in mind when it's finished," he answered as he placed a few music sheets in front of him. He then turned to the beautiful woman beside him, touching his forehead to hers. "I think you know who this is dedicated to." Serena smiled in response.

"This kind of love it's what I dreamed about/Yeah it fills me up/Baby it leaves no doubt/This kind of love it's why I'm standing here/It's something that we can share/I can't enough of this kind of love **(**)**," sang Darien passionately, letting his feelings flow through his fingers. Serena sat in silence with her eyes closed, allowing the emotion of the words and the music to wrap themselves around her, enveloping the blonde in a peaceful cocoon. She was so entranced by the song that she didn't even notice when Darien stopped playing.

"That was beautiful," she whispered, her eyes still closed. A tear managed to escape under her eyelashes.

"Sere, what's the matter?" asked Darien as soon as he noticed the tear roll down her cheek. He then took her in his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder how all this happened. I'm afraid to wake because I fear that this is only a dream, that you are only a dream. I would be devastated if it wasn't real," she managed to say, listening to the soothing sounds of her love's heartbeat.

"I don't want you to doubt a thing. The only reason that this happened was that I was destined to meet you and love you." Darien brought Serena's chin up so his blue eyes could meet hers. "I can't imagine life without you. I'm forever committed to you."

"As I am you."

"You're my angel from heaven."

"Say it again, Love."

"I love you," he whispered as he took the blonde's lips.

"Oh God, I love you so much!" she sighed as she slipped her arms around his neck. Darien then tightened his embrace around her body.

"Let me show you again how much I love you," he whispered seductively in her ear, making Serena grin with anticipation.

"Gladly," she managed to say as the rocker scooped her up in his arms and took her to his bedroom. The dark haired man gently laid his angel on his bed, giving her enough time to adjust her position before he laid his strong muscular frame on top of her.

Before he continued, he asked, "How was your Christmas?"

"One of the best ever and only the beginning of many that I know that I get to spend with you," she whispered before taking her lover's lips with passion.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys only three more chapters left! Here's Chapter 11 for ya'll!**_

* * *

"Wake up," whispered a soft voice, allowing its breath to tickle an unsuspecting ear. Serena couldn't help but smile as she watched Darien grunt and roll over on the bed in response. She then proceeded to place a light kiss on his neck.

"Mmm, that feels good," he sighed, his eyes still closed.

"You're like a teenager sometimes, not wanting to wake up," she laughed.

"Yes, but it's because I'm really tired," the rocker answered, his eyes still tightly shut. "There is only one way to wake me up."

"This isn't some sort of Disney story where the prince kisses the sleeping beauty because last time I checked, you were a guy and I was a girl," she joked, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

Darien laughed, "I'm glad you figured that out." Serena's mouth gaped open in false disgust as she playfully slapped her lover. Darien then opened his eyes and quickly gathered the blonde in his arms, snuggling against her neck. She relished in the warm feelings of his touch. "You play the sleeping beauty, and I'll play the heroic prince."

"And if we did that, we won't get out of bed." Darien knew what she implied and had to agree with her, though the thought of feeling her deepest embrace again was quite tempting. "What would you do without me?"

"Not write wonderful songs. That is for sure."

"You also wouldn't take a shower. You smell funny," she smirked. Dairen just glared into her eyes but then laughed.

"You are too kind," he jokingly said sarcastically as he proceeded to stand up and walk into the bathroom. Serena watched him with eager eyes.

"If life with him is this good, I can't imagine how much better married life would be like."

* * *

Every romantic getaway always has an inevitable ending. Serena knew she would miss him after such a vacation, but she didn't it would be so hard. Even as she walked into the office a few days after her departure from North Carolina, she couldn't help but imagine Darien popping out of her radio room, surprising her with a kiss.

"Something on your mind, Meatball Brain?" asked a familiar voice. The deejay whipped her head around and saw one of her best friends poking her head out of Luna's office.

"Mina!" she squealed in excitement, grabbing the blonde woman in a bear hug. "How have you been? I didn't expect you here at all!"

"Well, being that the Lake Martin Festival is in a few weeks, I figured I'd head back to do some PR for the event."

"Please do! I go on the air in two hours, but make yourself comfortable. I'll be in there in a minute after I meet briefly with Luna," responded Serena. She pointed Mina in the direction of her radio room.

* * *

"Serena, the whole town has been buzzing about the Lake Martin Festival!" said Luna as she offered Serena a seat.

"I know! I think this will be the most successful one yet!"

"I have that same feeling. The talent you booked is top notch." Serena allowed her mind to drift a bit as she imagined Darien serenading her with the song he had been working on over the holidays. She couldn't wait to see him again!

"Earth to DJ Blondie! Wake up!" Serena quickly brought her mind back to reality as her boss waved her hand in front of the woman's face. "You can dream about your boyfriend later." The blonde soon blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I can't help myself sometimes."

"Anyway, has anyone bothered you about your relationship with him, seeing that it has been out in the open for a few weeks?" asked Luna. Luna had always cared about Serena not because she had been one of her most dedicated employees but because she had been good friends with her mother.

"I can't help but think that someone is watching my every move. It can get kind of eerie sometimes; especially if I'm grocery shopping and random people just stare at me."

"Have you told Darien yet?"

"Everyday. He worries about me so much and I worry about him as well. I'm just glad that I get to be with him next week for the awards show. You know, he promised a surprise for me."

"I wouldn't bug him about it too much because it would ruin whatever he has planned for you. Perhaps he might propose? I know that y'all have talked about it."

"Yeah, she calls me on the phone constantly to get any inside scoop. Sorry, the radio room got dull," said Mina as she walked in and took the last remaining seat in Luna's office.

"That's perfectly all right, Minako," responded the woman behind the desk. Serena nodded her acceptance of Mina's intrusion on the conversation. "Anyway, Serena, is there anything that I can do?"

"Or me?" asked the long haired blonde next to the radio deejay.

"I think I can handle anything, but if something were to come up, y'all would be the first to know."

"So what are you wearing to the awards show?" inquired Mina.

* * *

Serena took a few spare minutes before going to bed to try on her dress for the awards show. After twirling for a moment, she stopped and took one look into the mirror, smoothing down the sides of the dress.

"Darien won't be able to keep his hands off you in that little number," commented Raye, who was leaning against the door frame of the blonde's bedroom.

"I just want to look nice for the event. Have you heard of that woman Joan Rivers? Apparently she can rip people apart for what they wear."

"Who hasn't? Anyway, you will be fine. That's the perfect dress for you. Have you decided on a hairstyle yet?"

"Do you have any in mind? I have no clue when it comes to fashion sometimes."

Raye chuckled, "That is so true." Serena's mouth gaped open at the comment; therefore, she threw a small pillow in the boutique owner's direction which Raye easily dodged. She quickly stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm just messing with you. Now, c'mon and sit down, I've got a style in mind."

* * *

"He will be mine! He will be mine! No matter the cost, Darien Shields will be mine!" said an eerie voice as the source of it continued to scribble in a small notebook.

* * *

"How was your flight?" asked Darien as he and Serena rode to the hotel they would be staying at for a few days for the awards show.

"I'm never a fan of flying, but it was alright," she answered, allowing her fingers to entwine themselves with the rocker's. "I made it in one piece, which is great."

"That's good because it would be a bit awkward at the awards show without you. A lot of people are expecting to meet you. The whole invisible girlfriend thing doesn't really work in this town."

"You're so corny sometimes," she joked. "I love it," said the blonde, touching her forehead to his.

"I'm glad you do," Darien said before placing a light kiss on his love's lips. "By the way, I'm cooking dinner tonight for us."

"That sounds appetizing," Serena responded, wrinkling her nose in delight. "I'll provide desert."

"Sounds good to me," the rocker whispered.

* * *

"I've never had Greek Chicken before. That was really delicious," said Serena as she gathered the dishes from the table.

"It's a favorite recipe of mine. Easy to cook as well," Darien responded, clearing the table in the process. He watched as Serena continued to put the dirty dishes and utensils in the dishwasher. "I thought you were making desert."

"You'll find out what it is," she winked as she finished putting in dish detergent. "It's a recipe as old as time, but simple enough that even I can make it."

"Let me guess, you bought chocolate chip cookies," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"That's still making desert, isn't it?" the blonde asked with an innocent face. Darien couldn't help but laugh at the situation as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up slightly.

"We'll drink milk with the cookies. You might grow a couple of inches as a result," he joked.

"Hey! You promised no more short jokes!" she pouted. The rocker just grinned down at her expression.

"I love you. You know that?"

Serena's face changed to a pleasant smile, knowing how powerful those three words were for her. "I know. I love you, too. Do you want to watch a movie?" The dark haired man quickly nodded.

"I'm in the mood for a good comedy. I'll go put a DVD in if you bring out the cookies."

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

As Darien popped in the DVD for _Blazing Saddles_, Serena placed a tray of cookies and milk on the coffee table. Taking her seat next to the rocker, she leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder just in time for the movie to start.

"This one is hysterical. Mel Brooks is a comedy genius," said Darien. Serena nodded her head in agreement as the couple began to watch the movie.

* * *

"That was so funny!" said Serena as she tried to stifle another laugh. Darien smiled at her and laughed as well.

"You fell asleep about halfway through!"

"I was tired," she responded. She loved how Darien teased her sometimes.

"Ready for bed?" the rocker grinned. The blonde smirked in response as he gently took her hand and led her into the hotel bedroom. The couple sat down on the bed. It wasn't long before Serena sweetly kissed the man. "My appetite is insatiable, by the way."

"Do you think I mind that?" she managed to say as they slowly fell back onto the bed, continuing their kissing session along the way. "I love you, Darien," the blonde whispered.

"Not as much as I love you." Before he could finish his thought, a loud noise thudded against the main door of the hotel room, interrupting the couple.

"Dar, what was that?" asked Serena. She gripped her boyfriend's shirt in fear because her gut instinct told her something was wrong. As the rocker got into a sitting position, he tried to listen for another noise, holding his love close to him to protect her.

"I'll check it out. Stay right here, okay?" he asked as his blue eyes spoke more comforting words. Serena reluctantly nodded her acceptance. But, before Darien could far, she frantically grabbed his arm.

"Please, call Chad first!"

"I will. No worries, Love," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the bedroom. He couldn't show Serena how unnerving the situation was becoming because deep in his gut, he felt something was wrong as well. As his girlfriend had requested, he quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"_Do you realize what time it is?_" grunted Chad's sleepy voice.

"What other reason would I call you at such a late hour?"

"_I don't know. You tell me!_" Darien had forgotten that Chad was not a happy person if he was woken up.

"Well, when Serena and I were...talking, we were interrupted by a loud thud at the door. I just have this ominous feeling," the rocker explained as he carefully opened the door. As he stepped out to see if anyone was around, his foot hit something. "Wait a minute, someone left something here." It would be a long moment before Darien said another word.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity since Darien had left Serena to investigate the loud thud. She started getting nervous because if this was something innocent, he clearly would have been back five minutes ago. The blonde could not sit still any longer.

* * *

"Chad, what is going on?" Serena asked upon seeing Chad sitting with Darien on the couch looking at some piece of paper. The rocker beckoned the woman to his side and wrapped his arms around her. She responded with the same gesture. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Chad, call the police. This has to be dealt with immediately." Upon that request, Darien felt his love's fingers tighten their grip on the back of his shirt.

"Got it, Boss. I'll get an officer stationed outside your door as well," answered the bodyguard as he left the room.

"I don't want you to worry but someone left a threatening note at the door."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll protect you," he whispered, closing his eyes as he touched her forehead. Serena's eyes shut, allowing the mild scent of his cologne to wrap itself around her.

"I know." The couple sat in silence for a few minutes. "And I you, Love." Darien brushed his fingers along her jaw line.

"Let's get some much needed rest. Tomorrow will be a big day." The rocker took the deejay's hand and led her into the bedroom for a second time that night. It wasn't long before Serena succumbed to fatigue, quickly falling asleep snuggled against Darien's chest. The rocker stayed up for another hour, contemplating the intent of the message left at the door.

"_She won't last much longer,_" he recollected. It worried him a great deal. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Serena. He made a commitment to her, a promise to propose someday. He had planned to do it tomorrow at the awards show after his performance but now he was uncertain about what would happen next. Nothing would stop him from getting engaged to the love of his life. Darien pushed the uncertainty out of his mind and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Love. We have to start getting ready," said Darien, rubbing his hand on her shoulder.

"But I don't want to go to school," she grunted in her sleep. The rocker laughed to himself.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this method but oh well." He then passionately took the woman's lips, prodding her to open her mouth even further, which she responded.

"If you do that much longer, I won't be able to last," signed the woman into the kiss.

"I know. That was the goal," he chuckled.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open as the dark haired man rolled on top of her grinning. "I thought you said we have to start getting ready," she reminded the man, watching him pout.

"Ruin the fun?"

"You've got awards to win and a crowd to wow with your performance."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence. Alright, let's start sprucing ourselves up."

* * *

"Dar, could you help me zip up this dress?" shouted Serena from the bathroom. She could hear his shoes click across the room as he walked in. She felt her mouth dry at the sight of him. He was sporting a classic black suit and tie, making him more than gorgeous to her. He was also wearing his glasses, making him virtually irresistible. "People will be looking at you all night."

"I won't be looking at them. Just you," he responded as he finished zipping the dress. "You look amazing."

"Mina helped with the hairstyle. Do you like it?" she asked, smoothing down a section of it. She had styled it with soft waves pulled into a low ponytail and draped it over her right shoulder. It was very Roman inspired.

"Of course. Did Raye help you with the dress?" Serena nodded. She was wearing a cream colored strapless gown with a light silver shimmer and some silver accents. Of course, the jewelry of choice was the moonstone necklace the rocker had given her for Christmas. She smiled as he fingered the stone in his hand. "The night will be full of surprises for you."

"Oh really?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her love.

"You'll find out," he said before placing a loving kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Darien! Darien! Look over here!" shouted one of the photographers as he walked down the red carpet with Serena by his side. Flashes were popping around everywhere, almost blinding the deejay. The rocker squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"She's beautiful! Serena, over here!" The shouts continued from the paparazzi. It was a long trip down into the auditorium as the rocker did a couple of interviews and posed for pictures with Serena by his side. Before the next photographer took a picture, Darien leaned down to Serena's ear and whispered, "I love you."

That was the last thing Serena remembered before falling to her feet after hearing a loud shot come from the crowd.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! and please do not forget to review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! There's only one more chapter after this! depending on how many reviews I can get on this story will depend on when i will post the epilogue! Please enjoy reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

Suddenly, she felt a warmth trickle down her right arm. It was unusual, a feeling she certainly could not recall feeling before. As her eyes fluttered open, Serena quickly realized that she was no longer on the red carpet. Her surroundings were simple in color, a factor her mind gladly accepted because the space was small and...soft? 'Something's not right here,' the blonde thought. Almost instantly she felt a sharp pain shoot through the nerves of her arm, wincing as it was almost unbearable for her to handle.

"Ma'am, just hold out a little longer. We're almost through here," spoke a female voice. Serena soon sensed the woman's gentle fingers on her right shoulder as she finished placing a dressing on top of the wound. "There, all done!" she said proudly.

'Wait a minute! Where am I?' her mind shouted as thoughts began racing around in her head.

"Thank you, Officer. I hope that the investigation is quick," spoke a male voice.

"We will make sure of it. She was lucky that the bullet only got her in her upper arm. Her injuries could have been a lot worse," spoke another male voice. Serena was confused but she felt too drained to ask any questions.

"Darien," she barely whispered.

* * *

"I should have done something!" said Darien, almost screaming as he sat in the hospital waiting room.

"No one could have reacted any faster than you did. Please don't beat yourself up about it. Serena wouldn't want that," comforted Mina as tears continued rolling down her cheek.

"I vowed to protect her when I gave her that necklace and I failed. I failed my mother, my father, but most importantly, I failed the woman I loved!" the rocker sobbed. Seeing his pain and the fresh wounds of his mother's death open up again hurt Mina even more than she thought it would. The two celebrities chose to sit in silence, their faces in their hands to hide the tears. Serena would fight through this! Mina knew it with her whole heart! However, that did not make the present situation much easier to deal with.

After almost five minutes, Darien felt he had regained some control over himself. "I can't lose her, Mina. Life without her isn't possible for me. Her love sustains me," he said softly.

"I know," Mina responded, rubbing her hand on his shoulder. "I know."

"I want to marry her, Mina. I've known that almost since day one. She helped me fill that void that was left when my mother died." Mina knew better than to respond. Darien needed to get out his frustrations and sadness without her interrupting him. He just needed a caring friend for now.

* * *

"I can't believe someone would be so cruel as to hurt an innocent woman. Serena did nothing to deserve this!" cried Raye as she, Amy, and Lita waited in another hospital waiting room. Each of the women had tears running down their faces but none were more painful to watch than Raye's. The dark haired woman had known Serena the longest out of the group and loved her like a sister since she had been an only child being raised by her grandfather.

"Amy, why can't the doctor tell us anything about her condition?" asked the ponytailed brunette.

"It's because we're not family. That is the one thing I would change about the doctor's code because I don't think they thought of best friends when they wrote it."

"I just want to make sure she will be okay," Raye managed to say while she sniffled.

'Excuse me, ladies. I'm looking for Darien Shields," asked a male voice. The three women looked up and saw an older gentleman more than likely in his early sixties. The salt and pepper color of his hair plus a few wrinkles gave away his age. However, the glasses he wore could not hide a pair of vibrant blue eyes.

"Sir, he's in the emergency waiting room," answered Amy as she pointed him in the right direction. The man nodded his thanks and left.

"Lita, didn't that man look an awful like Darien?"

* * *

"Darien?" The rocker raised his head from his hands and peered towards the entrance of the emergency waiting room. Mina turned her head towards the door as well.

"Dad?" asked the rocker as he slowly stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened, Son."

"I think the whole world has heard about it." Darien, not normally the emotional guy, could not fight back the sadness that welled up in his heart at the sight of his father.

"I'm so sorry, Son," said Darien's father as he wrapped up the rocker in his arms. "I know you care so much about Serena and I wanted you to know that I would be proud to call her family. I speak for your mother as well. She would have loved Serena." Mina decided that Darien needed some private time with his father, so she slipped out of the room quietly and walked to the other waiting room where Amy, Raye, and Lita were sitting.

"I can't lose her. She means the world to me."

"Mr. Shields?" asked a doctor.

"Yes?" answered both the rocker and his father.

"Mr. Darien Shields?" the doctor elaborated. The rocker stepped forward glancing back at his dad.

"It's alright. I know I'm getting old," he chuckled.

* * *

"May I see her now?" the dark haired man practically begged.

"In a few minutes. I need to ask you a question first." Darien gulped in fear.

"First off, have the police told you who did this?"

Darien nodded, "Yes. They said it was some woman who called herself Beryl. May I please see Serena now?"

"Well, I believe that you have waited long enough. Just understand the severity of the situation. Someone was out to hurt you and the people you love."

"It's a risk I took when I started my music career."

"Is there anything more that I could do?" asked the doctor. Darien responded by extending his hand forward, gratefully shaking the man's hand.

"I can't thank you enough."

"It's my job," he answered.

* * *

The energy just wasn't in the room as the rocker made a few slow steps towards the bed. His mind was still trying to figure out how everything happened but those efforts went out the window as soon as he saw her, peacefully sleeping. The scene was all too familiar.

* * *

"Hey, Mom. They liked the song! They want to sign me!" said Darien as he sat by his mother's hospital bedside. His father grinned in approval.

His mother patted his hand, "That's wonderful, Son. You make me so proud." The future rocker smiled in response. "Darien, I want to share something with you," she whispered as she weakly turned toward the bedside table. Darien moved to help her but was quickly told no. "I can get it. This cancer hasn't stopped me from doing simple tasks." She pulled out a small stone on a silver chain and the dark haired man easily recognized the piece of jewelry.

"That's the necklace Dad gave you."

"Yes, he did, but the meaning behind it meant so much more."

"Darien, it's a family heirloom that has been passed down for many years. The story is that you give it to the woman you want to commit to for the rest of your life."

"That seems too simple," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought, but you would be surprised."

"Darien, when you find the right woman, you'll just know. At least, that's what your father told me," Darien's mother chuckled, looking amorously up at the older Mr. Shields. "She'll be a beautiful girl with the most endearing qualities."

"Thanks," answered Darien as his mother handed him the precious treasure.

* * *

"If only you knew how right you were," the rocker whispered, taking Serena's left hand in his own. At the warmth of his gentle touch, the blonde stirred. "Sere?"

"Baby?" she said as her eyes fluttered open. Darien felt his love for her swell inside his heart as a large weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

'She'll be okay!' his thoughts shouted in joy.

"Sere, you don't know how happy I am to be with you right now," he said, cupping her face gently in one hand. His eyes soon laid on the moonstone necklace still around his love's neck. "I can't imagine life without you. Those few moments, well, they're almost too painful to remember."

"Darien, I had a dream about you, well, about us." Serena was still a little sleepy.

"I'm listening."

"We had a wonderful home and a wonderful life together. The sun was shining as you walked in the door from work. I smiled, knowing a secret that you didn't know."

"That will really happen too. Yesterday, I was planning to give you this," he said as he pulled a box out of his pocket. The blonde tightened her grip on his hand in anticipation. "This isn't the most romantic setting to do such a thing but I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Darien." Serena felt her voice ball up in her throat.

"Shhh, don't speak, Love. This is my promise to you, a promise that I plan on only making once and to one person. That person is you."

"Darien, don't make me cry," she managed to say through a sniffle, feeling her grin grow as the man continued to speak.

"Would you be the inspiration to not only to my music, but to my life, until the end of time?" the rocker finished saying, gently wiping her blonde hair away from her blue eyes. Time stood perfectly still as Darien slipped the engagement ring on Serena's left ring finger. As his gaze returned to her face, their eyes locked.

"Of course, I will," she smiled as she allowed Darien to place a gentle kiss on her lips. The rocker couldn't stop grinning, which she laughed at.

"You don't even realize how happy you have just made me," he said in response to the laughter.

"All the more reason for this wound to heal quickly."

"Damn that woman. She's lucky that she is already behind bars or else I might have done something to her." Serena chuckled. "What now, future Mrs. Shields?"

"You're incredibly handsome when you're mad," she laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." A silent moment soon filled the room.

"I love you, Darien," whispered Serena as she raised her left hand to entwine her fingers with his.

"I love you more."

Serena pouted, "No, I love you more!"

"I'm glad to see that you still have your spirit."

"It never left," the blonde whispered.

"For what felt like an eternity, it did for me." Darien stopped in mid sentence when he noticed a few small tears rolling down Serena's face. "Sere, sweetheart," he asked softly, using his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"I'm alright. I'm just...just so thankful for you. No one has ever been so wonderful to me before and I think that it is only going to get better from here on out. I feel so honored that you would want me as your wife," the blonde responded, squeezing her fiancé's hand.

"I've told you before but I feel like saying again and again. I love you, Serena Tsukino," the rocker whispered, his face inches above hers. Serena smiled amorously at him before lifting her head slightly and kissing her husband to be on the lips.

* * *

A few days later, the blonde deejay was released from the hospital surrounded by her dear friends and most importantly, the love of her life. She appeared to be her old self again, almost forgetting why she had been at the hospital in the first place. The small scar on her right shoulder was the lone reminder.

* * *

The Lake Martin Festival was certainly a hit, at least in Serena's eyes. Donations for the local American Red Cross chapter were rolling in constantly the entire evening almost to the point where the donation jar had to be emptied nearly ten times.

"Serena, you have done more than an amazing job. I feel like we've raised nearly $10,000!" said Luna in excitement. The deejay smiled and gave her boss a high five. Success felt good, but the fact that the donation money was going to help so many people felt even better. Serena almost didn't notice when Mina walked up.

"Serena, the donation jar needs to be emptied again."

"Again? Wow, that is the eleventh time this evening," exclaimed Luna.

"Do you want me to get it?" asked the deejay.

Mina quickly grabbed her friend's arm, "Nope! You are coming to the stage with me!" The singer had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Mina, what's going on? I have to be a t the booth managing the show," said Serena in protest.

"C'mon, this will just be for a little bit. Besides, Andrew is waiting on me."

Serena stopped in her tracks, "Wait, Darien's drummer? Mina, you're not dating him, are you?"

"Oh I am. Isn't he just the most gorgeous human to walk the planet? My manager Art finally introduced him to me," squealed Mina. Serena just shook her head and laughed. "Oh, come on. You know me!"

"That I do," Serena responded as the two women continued on their short trek to the stage. Serena's eyes quickly lit up at the sight of her fiancé. Picking up her step, she ran and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad I haven't missed your performance yet," she said, drinking in his handsome features through her blue eyes.

"I can't start without my greatest inspiration," the rocker answered, placing a loving kiss on his future wife's lips. "Nor can I start without that." Serena blushed in response, wrapping her arms even tighter around his torso.

"Hey, Loverboy, we're up next," warned Andrew. Mina then playfully slapped him.

"Come on, he's got to get his good luck kiss in for the night!" Andrew then turned and smirked at his new girlfriend.

"What about me? I need good luck too!" The singer quickly placed a light kiss on her new boyfriend's lips. "That works."

"Break a leg, Drummer Boy," said Mina.

"Good luck. I'll be watching from the side, okay?" said Serena to the dark haired rocker.

"What do you mean? You're coming on stage for the first song," Darien said quickly, taking the woman's hand. Serena had little time to react as the rocker's name was announced for the next performance. Of course, the crowd screamed in response.

"Hey, Lake Martin! How are y'all feeling out there?" shouted Darien, holding a microphone in his free hand. The crowd reacted and screamed. "For those of y'all that haven't met her, this lovely woman to my right is Serena Tsukino who planned this entire event." Serena couldn't help but turn red. Being in front of so many people made her nervous. Darien felt that nervousness and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"This first song, a new song, will go out to her and how she has been the best thing that has ever happened in my life." Darien walked her over to the black piano sitting on the stage, taking a quick moment to place the microphone in its holder. Before he began playing, he whispered in Serena's ear, "I love you, Sere, my fiancé, my wife to be, my everything."

"And this kind of love makes me feel ten feet tall  
It makes all my problems fall  
And this kind of trust helps me to hold the line  
I'll be there every time

This kind of love it's what I dreamed about  
Yeah it fills me up  
Baby it leaves no doubt  
This kind of love it's why I'm standing here  
It's something that we can share  
I can't enough of this kind of love

This kind of hope is what I try to find  
And now I can't deny I believe  
And this kind of faith is so unshakeable  
It's unmistakable  
It's bigger than me

This kind of love it's what I dreamed about  
Yeah it fills me up  
Baby it leaves no doubt  
This kind of love it's why I'm standing here  
It's something that we can share  
I can't enough of this kind of love

Your love can move a mountain  
It makes my world go round  
It's always there to guide me  
I'm so lucky that I found

This kind of love is what I dreamed about  
Yeah it fills me up  
Well baby it leaves no doubt  
This kind of love it's why I'm standing here  
It's something that we can share  
I can't get enough of this kind of love  
This kind of love." **(*)**

* * *

_**The song is called "This Kind of Love" and it's by Sister Hazel**_


	13. Epilogue

_**HEY GUYS! LAST CHAPTER!**_

* * *

"Aren't you going to carry me over the threshold?" Serena pouted at the man in black, crossing her arms over her white satin dress. She couldn't help but grin when he turned around after unlocking the hotel suite door with the card key.

"Of course, how could I forget?" he responded as he placed the key in his pocket. He felt a chuckle rumble in his chest as he lifted the blonde woman into his arms, cradling her close to his body. Her lighthearted laugh warmed his heart even more than he thought was possible. God, he loved this woman.

"Don't drop me! It will ruin the moment!" she laughed as she laced her fingers around the back of Darien's neck. The rocker loosened his hold but got a soft slap on the back of his neck in response.

"I'm just kidding," he answered as he stepped into the hotel suite. The newly married couple took a quick look around the room, allowing the peaceful silence to remind them of the night's previous events. Serena quickly laughed as she remembered Darien at the reception. "What's so funny?"

"Your dancing. You may be able to sing, but you sure can't dance," she chuckled as the rocker gently let her down on her feet.

"Thanks, Wifey."

"I love it when you say that, Hubs," said the now married radio deejay, touching her forehead to his.

"Well, I'll be saying that for a long time."  
"Good," whispered Serena. Darien bent down, preparing to kiss his new bride. Before their lips made contact, Serena grinned and stepped away from the man's embrace.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To change into something a little more comfortable." She stopped a few steps away and turned around, raising one eyebrow. "Well, are you going to help me?" she asked seductively.

He shook his head and smirked, "Nah, I don't think I will." Serena's mouth gaped open. Darien laughed at her reaction, "I'm just kidding, Sere." The blonde giggled as he chased her into the bathroom.

* * *

Serena snuggled up next to her new husband, taking in his scent. "Sometimes, you're just as good as a teddy bear."

"That's a strange compliment, but it works for me," he responded, running his fingers through his new wife's golden blonde hair. "I love you," he whispered into her ear as he positioned himself on top of her, pulling the sheets around them.

"I love you more," she sighed as she raised her head up to brush her lips against his. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he said as his hand brushed down Serena's side towards where her blue silk nightie ended, slipping his fingers under the edge. He could feel her muscles shutter under his touch, making his heart grin with satisfaction.

"Before I had met you, I really wasn't a fan of your music, but I've changed my mind since then."

"I'm glad because my life would not be the same without you." He had pushed the soft fabric to around Serena's waist. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, relishing in the feel of Serena's hands on his bare back.

"No more secrets. Let's just celebrate our marriage."

"Please?"

"Ok, Love."

"Before I had met you, I had sworn off dating, especially radio deejays." The rocker slipped his hand under the woman's nightie, resting his fingers delicately close to her chest. The blonde quickly gasped, making the man smile.

"You're married to one now, so that promise went out the window a while ago."

"Trust me, that's one promise I am glad I broke."

"Good," she whispered as she guided Darien's head closer to hers. Already, a fire had been ignited within her blood even before she felt his lips touch hers. Her breath quickened as Darien deepened the kiss. His hands were working the same magic much like the first time the couple made love except this was something more. Of course, she responded by toying with the top seams of his night pants, feeling Darien's smile on top of her lips.

"Tickling me was not a part of the planned events tonight," he groaned, his muscles shuttering underneath her fingers as she continued to run her fingers down his hips.

"I wasn't tickling you. I'm just...well, you know."

"Need some help?" the rocker asked, placing his hands on top of his wife's, helping her slip the night pants down.

"Just this once, Love," the woman smiled, feeling Darien's soft lips against her neck. She could feel herself breathing at a more rapid pace as a familiar heat rose within her body. The rocker then propped himself up on his elbows.

"Ready?" he panted. Serena gave him his answer by pulling his head down to her, kissing his lips with incredible passion, feeling his fingers lacing up with hers.

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning, spent. The sun was shining through the window, greeting her and her sleeping husband. The blonde then smiled feeling Darien's arm tighten his embrace around her bare waist. Turning over to face him, she snuggled up closer to him, brushing a kiss across his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered, her eyes drinking in his features that she had gotten to know so well. For some reason, his soft breathing made her laugh which, in turn, woke him up.

"Why are you laughing?" he pretended to whine, drawing the woman even closer to him.

"I'm not exactly sure. I guess I'm just feeling really good," Serena responded. A peaceful moment wrapped itself around the couple in bed. "I'm looking forward to going back to your cabin."

"That is the honeymoon you said you wanted and that's what it shall be. I just hope you're ready to make sweet, sweet love every single day," Darien smirked, slipping his hands down her side.

"Darien! You're insatiable! But, no worries, I like the idea," Serena responded, smiling seductively. The dark haired man chuckled at the deejay in his arms. "We better get packed then. Life is about to start."

"And I'm not starting it without you." The man then kissed his wife on the forehead. "Thank you for marrying me."

"No, thank you for marrying me. I love you," the woman whispered before kissing Darien on the lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**I have a wonderful surprise you all of you wonderful readers! but you guys need to stay tuned till next week to see it!**_


End file.
